Wild Jurassic World
by Bvega42
Summary: Wild Kratts team Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z during their visit at Jurassic World. Turns into a urgent mission, after the Park's soon to be new attraction. The 1st genetically modified hybrid, the Indominus Rex broke out of her enclosure. With the help of their friend Owen Grady and Claire Dearing, what will be the outcome of the park?
1. Egg Prologue

**UNIVERSAL**

 **AMBLIN**

ENTERTAINMENT

LEGENDARY

* * *

A small heartbeat pulse was heard as a smooth white surface was shown.

And then, a long crack form as if something is breaking it.

 **UNIVERSAL PICTURES**

AND

 **AMBLIN ENTERTAINMET**

PRESENT

The white surface continues to crack as the object is revealed to be an egg.

IN ASSOCIATION WITH

 **LEGENDARY PICTURES**

And then, a white 4 fingered hand was brought out revealing some kind of reptile.

 **WILD JURASSIC WORLD**

The hand continues to tried and pull free. And right next to the egg, a 2nd egg begins to wiggle as the shell cracks as the hatchling begins to break free.

Meanwhile, the 1st egg is now starting to show some activity as the 1st hatchling's hand breaks off a piece of shell revealing the baby's face and the hatchling open it's eye for the very first time of it's life. And started making a soft purring sound.

Then, everything went white and a growl was heard.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **I actually gotten permission from Stegosaurus1412 earlier.**

 **And trust me, this will be epic.**


	2. Welcome To Jurassic World

On a white snowy surface, all was calm.

And then, a 3 toed foot stomps on the snow. But it's revealed to be a small black bird, and soon flies out.

And close by, a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes was loading up a Nissan Minivan. Her name is Karen Mitchell.

"Boys! Let's do this!" She called.

* * *

Inside, a 11 year old boy with blondish hair named Gray was looking through his picture viewmaster of pictures of Dinosaurs in the early 20th Century when they were once thought to be large lizard like reptile monsters.

Gray has things a normal 11 year old would have, a shelf of dinosaur figures. And some spaceships and shuttles, and even a poster of the Solar System. And a has a Lego City 60080 Spaceport set.

Then there was a knock on his door. "Gray?"

Then Karen walked in. "Honey, what're you doin'? What is this here?" She grabbed the toy from Gray. "Let's go. Come on honey, your flight's in 2 hours."

"Dane County Airport is 36 minutes away." Said Gray. "60 with traffic."

"How many minutes to get your little butt in the van?"

Gray smiled.

"How many of those?" She and Gray left the room. "Feed the monster under your bed?"

"Yes." Gray replied.

* * *

Gray exits his house, and pass by his older 16 year old brother Zach. Who has brown hair, and eyes and is saying goodbye to his girlfriend.

"Call me, every day." She said. "And text me pics, so I don't forget what you look like."

"I'll only be gone a week." Said Zach.

"Zach!" Called Zach and Gray's father Scott. "You're not goin' off to war, here." He gestured Zach to get in. "Please. Come on."

Zach turn back to his girlfriend.

"I..."

"I love you."

"...Will see you later."

"Vamonos." Scott called.

Then Zach approaches the van.

Once in, Karen and Scott turned to Zach.

"I know it hurts, sweetheart." Said Karen.

"Are you gonna be okay." Scott pouted in teasing tone.

Zach just places his headphones on.

* * *

Over an half hour later, the family of 4 were at the airport and were saying their final goodbyes before the brothers board the plane.

"Everything right on there?" Karen asked Gray.

Gray nodded.

"I'm so jealous. You're gonna have so much fun. I love you."

"I love you, too." Gray hugged his mother.

For a strange reason, Karen seem a little sad.

"Okay." She parted. Alright, um, let's give these to your brother, okay." She then handed them to Zach who wasn't listening since his headphones were still on. "You hold these, please. Can you hold these?" Then Zach turned to her. "Honey? I need you to take care of these." She gave them to Zach.

"Yeah." Scott said. "Listen to your mother."

"Alright. Take care of your brother. Answer your phone, I'm serious. It's the green button, when you see my name, push it, Okay?" Said Karen.

Zach nodded.

"And remember. Something chase's you. Run." She teased.

Gray smiled.

"Come on."

"Ah!" Zach faking scared. "Very funny. Okay, let's go."

Gray and Zach begin to make to the line of their flight.

"Miss you already." Karen called.

"So much for our last family breakfast." Scott said once they were out of hearing range.

Karen frowned. "Why do you have to say things like that?"

"Did you called your sister?"

"Straight to the voicemail."

"They'll be fine." Scott assured. "She handles 20,000 people a day. She can handle 2 more."

* * *

JUAN SANTAMARIA AIRPORT

COSTA RICA

Hours later, the Boeing 757 lands on the airport in Costa Rica.

And soon, Zach and Gray begin to board a Ferry boat to Isla Nublar.

"How big is the island?" Gray asked.

"Big." Zach absently answered.

"But how many pounds?"

"That doesn't make sense."

* * *

Once the ferry was fully loaded, the ferry sets out into the Pacific to the island.

"When they first open, they had 8 species." Gray talking to his brother. "Now they have 14 herbivores, and 6 carnivores. That's like 50 tons of food a week."

Though Zach doesn't seem to be listening, and glance down at a young girl.

Soon, after covering 120 miles of open water. The ferry comes in view of the island.

* * *

Once docked, the passengers boarded of the ship. But Gray and Zach were expected to meet their aunt, but instead was a young british woman with black hair and with shades on. And was holding a tablet with Zach and Gray's name.

"Where's Aunt Claire?' Gray questioned.

They soon met up with the woman named Zara Young.

* * *

Soon, they were on the monorail and they were going over the forest below.

 _"Okay, those of you in the front of the train should be able to see our main gates. Built from the gate of the original park, over 20 years ago."_

Gray went up to the front, and saw the gates as the monorail passes them as they opened.

* * *

After boarding off the monorail, Gray rushed into a hotel where they'll be staying.

"Your aunt arrange to meet you at 1:00." Said Zara. "Can he slow down?"

"Nope." Zach said.

When it comes to dinosaurs, it's impossible to retain Gray.

"Come on!" Gray called from the escalator.

* * *

Soon Zara brought them to the room where they'll be staying.

"Your aunt's got you VIP access." Said Zara. "So you can get on all the rides without waiting in line."

Let's go!" Gray getting impatient and set his bag down.

"Dude, she said we had to wait." Zach laying down on a bed.

"I don't wanna wait anymore!"

Gray then opens the side doors on a balcony, and over looking a large park. Below was a large lagoon, and on the main street, was a large cone shaped Visitor Center.

And on the side of a hill not too far away from the Visitor Center is the Innovation Center.

* * *

And inside it's elevator is a young woman wearing a white uniform. And she has reddish hair and blues, and she is non other than Claire Dearing.

"Hal Osterly, vice president... Jim Drucker, bad hair... Erica Brand deserves better..." Claire going over her tour of some visitors. "Hal, Jim, Erica. Hal, Jim Erica. And I am Claire." Then she checked her watch. "3 minutes late."

Then the elevator doors opened and she smiled.

"Welcome... to Jurassic World."

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Yeah honestly, that shuttle on Gray's desk I notice near the door.**

 **It almost looks like the Lego 60080 Spaceport Shuttle.**


	3. Investor Tour: Meeting up

Claire is now doing a tour with 3 interviews, Hal Osterly an elderly man, Jim Drucker a young man with brown hair. And Erica Brand a young dark skin woman. And were making their way through the hall to the Creation Lab.

"While-year-over-year revenue continues to climb, operating costs are higher than ever." Claire said. "Our shareholders have been patient, but let's be honest, no one's impressed by a dinosaur anymore. 20 years ago, de-extinction was right up there with magic. These days, kids look at a Stegosaurus like an Elephant from the city zoo. That doesn't mean asset development has fallen behind. Our DNA excavators new species every year."

They then entered inside the lab.

"But consumers want them bigger. Louder. More teeth." Claire continued. "

The investors exchanged looks, but listened intently.

"The good news? Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier." Claire then led them to a screen on the wall. "We've learned more from genetics in the past decade than a century of digging up bones." They soon were at the computer screens. "So, when you say you want to sponsor an attraction, what do you have in mind?"

The investors glance each other.

"we wanna be thrilled." Said Hal Osterly.

"Don't we all?" Claire then slide her finger across a screen and a DNA double helix spins." The Indominus Rex." Claire stepped forward proudly. "Our first genetically modified hybrid."

Jim looked dubious and surprised. "How did you get 2 different kinds of dinosaurs to..." He made a gesture with his hands. "Y'know..."

"Oh, Indominus wasn't bred." Said a voice.

He looks behind and saw Dr. Henry Wu.

"She was designed." Said Henry. "She will be 50 feet long when fully grown. Bigger than the T. Rex."

"Every time we've unveiled a new asset, attendance has spiked." Claire said. "Global news coverage. Celebrity visitors. Eyes of the world."

Hal seem convinced. "When will she be ready?"

Wu seems beaming with pride. "She already is."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray and Zach and Zara behind them, were heading to the visitor center through the crowd.

"Come on!" Gray still a little impatient.

"Relax." Zach walking up the steps.

"Come on!"

"Dude, chill!"

They soon entered inside, and Zara barely makes it through the gap as the doors closed.

And then at the center of the lobby, appeared a life sized hologram of an Apatosaurus and even made a real life like bellow. Gray was only up to the hologram's front knee compared to it's size. And it's head was high enough to look at the 2nd level.

There was a dig center, where kids can actually dig up model dinosaur fossils.

In another section, kids were watching a modified version of The Last Day of the Dinosaurs as the KT asteroid strikes the Gulf of Mexico Yucatan Peninsula in Chicxulub with the force of 100 million Atomic Bombs. That's many times more powerful than all the Nuclear weapons ever built even combined they wouldn't come close to it's impact force.

And the explosion gave the kids exclamations of amazement and fright.

Another part of the center showed a hologram of the Earth showing where different dinosaur lived back when they were alive.

Gray then rushed over to section of display. And once the screen was on.

"Cytosine, Guanine, Adenine, and Thymine." Gray pushing the buttons. "The same 4 things in everything that ever lived."

Then Zach appeared. "Hey, don't wander off, all right? Mom's not paying me for babysitting."

Then the Apatosaurus hologram changes and turns to a hologram of a Parasaurolophus.

"Gray, is that you?" said a voice behind them.

Then look behind them saw their aunt as Claire was on the phone and walking down the stairs.

"Aunt Claire!" Gray said excitedly.

"Okay, yeah." Claire finished up with her call. "No, I'm gonna have to go. My nephews are here."

Gray then rushed over to his aunt.

"Hi!" Claire was then hugged by Gray. "Oh, oh, my gosh, you're so- you're so sweet!"

Then Zach appeared, and Claire was surprised how big he gotten last time she saw him.

"Whoa, Zach!" Claire amazed. "Last time I saw you, you were like..." She held her hand roughly a few inches below Gray's height. "That must've been, what? 3 or 4 years ago?"

"Uh, 7." Zach corrected. "7 years. But, you know, close."

"So I see you already got your wristbands and this is for food." Claire handed Gray an envelope with the Jurassic World logo. "And Zara here is going to take great care of you until I'm done working tonight, okay?"

"You're not coming with us." Gray said disappointed.

"Oh, I, I really wish that I could." Claire said apologetic. "But tomorrow I can take you into the Control Room, show you behind the scenes and all of that. That's... that's gonna be cool, right?" She then heard her phone. "Okay, so I will see you tonight at, uh..." Thinks of a good time. "...uh 6'."

"No, no, don't forget you have the..." Zara reminded.

"Right, of course." Claire remembered. "I will see you tonight at 8'. What time do you go to sleep? Or, or, do you go to sleep at different times?"

Zach and Gray exchange looks.

And since Claire doesn't actually have a family of her own.

And Claire's phone ranged again.

"Okay, so, um, have fun." Claire said and turned to Zara. "And take very good care of them."

She then got on her phone, and walked through the Parasaurolophus hologram.

"Yeah. No, I'm here."


	4. The Control Room

Meanwhile, at the Control Room, a large screen shows the status of the entire park on the island. And soon Claire approach 2 members, Vivian Krill, and Lowery Cruthers. And Lowery on his work desk has dinosaur figures.

"What's the live count?" Claire asked.

"22,216." Vivian responded.

"Any incidents?"

Lowery responded. "Yeah, 6 kids in the lost and found, uh, 28 down with heat stroke, and some-"

Then Claire notice the shirt Lowery is wearing. "Where did you get that?"

Lowery glance at his white T-shirt with the Jurassic Park logo.

"Oh, this? I got it on Ebay." Lowery answered. "Yeah, it's amazing. I got for $150 but the mint condition one goes for 300, easy-"

"Didn't it occur to you maybe that's in poor taste?" Claire asked annoyed.

"The shirt? Yeah, no, it did. I understand people died. It was terrible, but... that first park was like legit! You know, I have a lot of respect for it. They didn't need these genetic hybrids-"

Claire sighed.

"They just needed dinosaurs, real dinosaurs" Lowery continued. "That's kind of enough-"

"Okay, please don't wear it again." Claire said.

"Yeah, wasn't gonna..." Lowery turned away.

"Did you close the deal?" Vivian changing the subject.

"Looks like it." Said Claire. "Version Wireless Presents the Indominus Rex."

Lowery exhales and drops his head. "Ugh, that is so terrible!" He raised his head. "Why not just go the distance, Claire? Let these corporations name the dinosaurs. They've got all the ballparks. Why stop there?"

Then Claire noticed something of the screen. "Why are the West Plains closed?"

"Another Pachy roaming outside his zone, but he's fully sedated and ready for relocation."

Pepsisaurus. Tostitodon." Lowery mixing up dinosaur names.

"Security said the invisible fences were a no-fail." Claire frustrated. "That is the 2nd time this month

The screen them showed video footage of a team of 4 tending a sedated Pachycephalosaurus.

"Well, the Pachys short out their implants when they butt heads." Vivan pointed.

"How much longer until they get it out of there?"

"He just got 5 milligrams of carfentanil."

"Yes, he's very stoned." Lowery said. "So why don't we show a little sympathy?"

Claire just smiles amused.

"I mean, you do understand these are actual animals, right?"

Claire just stood there, and glance his desk. "Clean up your workspace. "It's... chaotic."

Lowery then turns to the dinosaur figures on the stool of his desk.

"I like to think of it as a living system." He said. "Just enough stability to keep it from collapsing into anarchy." He then adjusted a sauropod figure slightly.

Almost predicting something, Claire then nudges a trash can over with her left foot. And as Lowery reached over to a bag of Mike and Ike's, and knock his soda cup over as it lands inside the can. Lowery reaches and brought it out, luckily the lid of the cup is still on.

"So, anyway, word from our visitors today?" Claire asked.

"Uh, yeah, they arrived just a hour ago." Lowery replied. "They're all over at the Raptor pen."

And then, Claire begins to leave.

Then an announcer was heard.

 _"Inbound chopper, Jurassic 1. ETA 5 minutes."_

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **The green and black patched Brachiosaurus figure and tan and black Iguanodon figure that Lowery has on his desk.**

 **I once had those 2 figures when I was younger like 7 or 8.**

 **And only 2 chapters away from revealing the stars of this story.**


	5. Simon Masrani: Indominus Paddock

Meanwhile, outside an approaching Jurassic World blue Eurocopter Colibri with JW001 on the tail is approaching the helipad of the Control Center. It makes a smooth U turn and lands gently. And soon Claire appeared and approached the helicopter, and a man opens the side door for her. And she climbs into the seat. And meets with Simon Masrani who the owner of Jurassic World.

And Simon removes his sunglasses.

"Claire." Simon greeted.

"Mr. Masrani!" Claire said surprised. "You're... flying!"

"I got my license." He shrugged.

"Two more." His flight instructor said holding out 2 of his fingers and is his co-pilot.

"Well, 2 more days." Simon admitted and turned to Claire as she strap her seat belt. "So, how's my park doing?"

"Great." Claire replied. "We're up 2.5% over last year, a bit lower than our initial projections-"

"no, no, no, how's it doing. Are the guests having fun? Are the animals enjoying life?"

"Well, guest satisfaction is steady." Claire finishing strapping herself. "In the low 90's. We don't have a way to measure the animals' emotional experience."

Since Reptiles don't and can't actually show facial expression of emotion.

"Sure you do." Simon said. "You can see in their eyes, right?"

"Of course." Claire smiled, and then put on a head set.

And Simon turns forward again. "Okay, now show me my new dinosaur."

Simon then begins to have the helicopter take off, and then Claire suddenly tenses as the copter lifts up awkwardly and wobbles. But soon straighten and flies smoother.

"Got it, got it... got it!" Simon assured.

* * *

The helicopter flies over the rainforest through a gap between a mountain range.

And inside, Claire was still bracing herself on the seat. Since she seems to be a nervous flyer.

Simon noticed that, and laughed a bit. "You look tense, Claire."

"Maybe you should just... focus on the controls." Claire said nervously.

"The key to a happy life is to accept you are never actually in control." Simon holding out a finger.

"Bird!" Claire pointed ahead.

The instructor jerks startled, and Simon moves out of the way.

"You should spend a day at the beach. Get some sun." Said Simon.

Then Claire calms down a bit, and looks at her list. "Uh, right, so marketing thought we could offset some of the costs-"

"Ah, enough about costs!" Simon interrupted. "John Hammond entrusted me with his dying wish, and not once did he mention profits. "Spare no expense", he used to say."

"I appreciate that, but the reality of operating a theme park is that it requires-"

"Don't forget why we built this place, Claire." Simon reminded. "Jurassic World exists to remind us how very small we are. How new. You can't put a price on that. Now please..." He glance back. "...We're flying!" He then looks back ahead and puts his sunglasses back on. "Breathe..."

He begins to speed up the copter, and Claire braced herself against her seat.

And the helicopter soon passes a waterfall.

* * *

Soon the helicopter slowly descends to it's destination, a large paddock under construction. Which is Paddock 11.

And soon, the copter lands.

Claire and Masrani soon stepped outside, but Claire noticed the instructor rushing to the bushes close by. And then he was heard vomiting.

"Is he okay?" Claire asked, and then turned to the instructor. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, he's just being dramatic." Simon assured dismissive. And watches the workers welding the beams. "Are you still building?"

Claire then walked by his side. "We planned to open in May, but Asset Containment insisted we build the walls up higher. It's bigger than expected." Shen then walks ahead.

And Simon looks upon at the process of the building. "It's a good sign."

* * *

They soon entered inside a observation room of the Paddock. With large viewing windows, allowing to look inside the enclosure which is densely thick with trees.

"We hit a few speed bumps early on." Claire said. "It began to anticipate where the food would come from." She then made a gesture for Supervisor Nick to leave as he did. "One of the handlers nearly lost an arm. The others threatened to quit if I couldn't guarantee their safety." She then works on a small panel.

"She's intelligent, then?" Simon looks at the trees outside.

"For a dinosaur." She nodded.

And that?" Simon turn and points to something behind Claire.

Claire turns and looks at a window with spider web like cracks on the glass.

And she turn back to him. "It tried to break the glass."

It appeared the Indominus was tested the glass's strength one time.

"I like her spirit." Simon said.

Then a low growl was heard outside, Simon looks ahead. And through the dense plant growth, a white object rose slightly into view. As the back of a large Theropod dinosaur stood up, possibly after a nap. And Simon watches as the Indominus Rex moves through the trees. And small ridges of scales were seen on her back similar to those of Crocodiles.

Simon stares in awe at her.

"Oh, it's white." Simon said in awe. "You never told me it was white."

Claire soon moves next to him.

"Think it'll scare the kids?" Claire asked a bit concern.

A growl was heard form the Indominus.

"The kid?" Simon not peeling his eyes away. "This will give the parents nightmares."

"Is that... good?" Claire a bit uncertain.

"It's fantastic."

The Indominus looks through a gap between the plants as her red eye was seen. And blink, almost like a villain hiding in the shadows.

"Can she see us?" Simon asked.

"They say it can sense thermal radiation, like snakes." Claire said.

Most snakes like Pythons, Boas, and Pit Vipers like Rattlesnakes can sense the body heat of other animals. Through special pits on the upper lip in Constrictors, and in the Pit Vipers a sensory pit between the eye and the nostril. Perfect tool for hunting, even in the cover of dark of night.

"Say, I thought there were 2 of them." Simon remembering something.

"There was a sibling in case this one didn't survive infancy." Said Claire.

"Where's the sibling?"

"She ate it."

Simon stares at Claire as she looks at him with a nervous smile. And he glanced at the ceiling.

And since Cannibalism, is common in predatory animals. And some predatory dinosaurs, were known for that like a species of Abelisaurid dinosaur in Madagascar called Majungasaurus. T. Rex have also been known of Cannibalistic behavior.

And they watched as the Indominus Rex moves through the dense treeline like an Elephant through a forest.

"So the paddock is quite safe, then?" Simon asked to be sure.

Claire nodded. "We have the best structural engineers in the world."

"Yeah, so did Hammond."

Claire then moves over to the over panel. As Simon strolled a bit.

"There's an American Navy man here." Said Simon. "Part of a research program one of my companies is running. Owen Grady."

Claire looked a little miffed. "I know who he is."

"His animals often try to escape. They're smart. He has to be smarter."

Claire smiles mirthlessly. "He only thinks he's smarter."

Simon noticed her tone, but lets it pass without comment.

"I've also heard of our visitors have recently arrived." Said Masrani. "They've been coming here often since introducing their animal companion to his group."

"I know who they are very well." Claire said. "They often come here whenever they can between free time of their work."

"I want you to bring them in. Let them inspect the paddock. Maybe he sees something we can't."

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Next chapter.**

 **Is the moment you all been waiting for.**

 **And for you Stegosaurus1412, you might find interesting.**


	6. Owen Grady, Raptors and Wild Kratts

Meanwhile, in the rainforest region of Isla Nublar, the tree's chorus is filled with bird calls.

And then suddenly, a pig appeared from nowhere and is squealing in panic and is running as fast as he can go. Close by behind him, was his pursuer and which 3 toed feet and the big toe has a large curved claw.

Soon the pig rushed into the open inside a large hexagon shaped enclosure. And soon the pursuer appeared.

"Hold!"

The voice brought the pursuing predator to a halt as it stops. And the pig disappears in a small trap door on the side of the wall and closed as soon as he enters.

At almost 6 feet tall, and 12 feet long. The pursuer is revealed to be a Velociraptor.

And soon, 4 more joined her.

The led Raptor is a bluish gray color, and with a metallic blue stripe on both sides of her, running from her eye, down her back to her tail. The raptor on her right is a dark greenish color with a hint of gray. The one on her left is a lighter green with darker green stripes. The one behind her is a brown color with some blue patching and has a scar on her snout. And lastly the 5th is a light orange clad color with faint striping on her back.

Then a voice called them.

"Hey!"

The 5 raptors obediently looked up.

On the walkway bridge 20 feet above them, was a young man in his 30's with tan colored hair, light bluish eyes, wears a light blue shirt, brown jeans, and a brown vest. His name is Owen Grady.

"Okay!" Owen pressed a clicker and with left hand out. "Eyes on me!"

All raptors had their attention on Owen, but the led raptor with blue stripe was trying to figure out where the pig disappeared.

"Blue?" Owen called her by name.

Then he presses his clicker to get her attention on him. "Blue!"

Blue then turns her attention to Owen, and seem with a bit of attitude.

Owen click his clicker once. "Watch it." Then he noticed the green stripe raptor of Blue's left acting up. "Charlie. Hey!" Charlie then turns back to him with a growl. "Don't give that shit!" He then turned to the raptor on Blue's right acted up a bit. "Delta! Lock it up!" Owen then noticed the orange one. "Amber! Cool it!" Amber then calms down. He then turns to all 5 raptors.

"Good!" Owen clicking his device. "And... we're moving!" He moves across the walkway.

Then the raptors begin to follow him, and taking their sights out him. And Delta and Charlie switch positions next to Blue.

They followed Owen till he got to another walkway section with a bucket hanging on the railing.

"Hold!" He called.

The 5 raptors kept their sight on him.

"That's good." Owen said. "That is damn good." He clicked his device again as he reaches in the bucket and Blue let out a small growl. "Very good!" Owen reaches his hand out with a piece of meat. "See, Charlie, that's what you get!" He then tossed the meat piece to Charlie as she caught in midair. "Echo, there you go!" He tossed another to the brown one named Echo. "Amber, here!" He tossed one to Amber, and soon to Delta. "Delta!"

Owen then reaches into the bucket again, but this time brought out a dead white rat. "Blue?"

Blue looks up to Owen, and sees the rat.

Owen holds out the rat. "This's one for you."

Owen then tossed down the rat as Blue caught it in her jaws, and soon swallows it whole. For being the oldest and dominant member raptor of the pack, she deserves special rewards.

As Owen was doing this, every member of the paddock was watching. Among them were 5 members, 2 of them are brothers.

The Wild Kratts.

One is the oldest of the 2 brothers, with blonde hair, blue eyes. Wears a safari shorts, adventure boots, and a blue jacket over a white shirt. Martin Kratt.

His younger brother, Chris Kratt has Brown spiked hair, brown eyes, same shorts and boots. Wears a green jacket that a bit more zipped up than his brother's.

Then there's Aviva Corcovado, she is a Spanish young woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail. Gray eyes, wears a purple shirt under a no-hood yellow jacket with a sky blue stripe on each sleeve. And her belt slightly crooked with a bolt like buckle. And she is the inventor of the Wild Kratts team.

And there's Koki, and African American woman with a afro. Wears a yellow headband, earrings, brown eyes. A dark red color shirt with a white star, and yellow jeans. She is the technician of the team.

And lastly, Jimmy Z, who is the pilot of the Wild Kratts Tortuga HQ. Reddish-orange hair, a bit of chin hair as well. Light blue eyes, wears a blue green baseball cap backwards. A gray shirt with a video game character of some kind, a white long sleeve shirt underneath. And red plaid shorts and white tennis shoes. And something involves dangerous animals like venomous snakes, sharks, lions, tigers, bears and crocodiles. He extremely get nervous, like the one time when an American Alligator and American Crocodile wandered into the open doors of the Tortuga in southern Florida during a Crocogator contest. And he swiftly made a tower of objects to escape the 2 Floridan Top Predators.

"Hold!" Owen called as they turn to him. "Eyes up!"

Blue, Delta, Echo, Charlie and Amber raised up.

Then Owen gestures his hand down. "Go!"

With that, the 5 raptors then ran off.

Once gone, everyone then high five each other in cheers. And an African man named Barry Sembene approached Owen. As well as the Wild Kratts.

"You finally did it, man." Barry hugged Owen.

"Yeah, and we came here just in time as well." Martin said.

"Sure did." Said Owen.

"So, how are things with Amber doing?" Chris asked.

"Well, finally things are going smoothly between her and Delta." Owen said.

"That's a relief." Jimmy said. "Delta is pretty feisty."

"Yeah, but, things are... still working with Blue still." Owen replied.

"What, still?" Aviva asked.

"Yeah, Amber's still not doing well with Blue still."

It was proven when Amber was walking, and was only a few yards away from Blue. And when she was only 6 feet away from her. Blue then suddenly snaps her jaws violently at her. And Amber quickly moves away from her, and cowers down.

Amber was actually raised by the Wild Kratts when she imprinted Martin when she hatched. They raised her, and taught her the basic raptor traits. And when she finally reached adulthood, they finally knew they had to let her go, which wasn't easy for them. They decided to introduce Amber to Owen's pack, the introduction went okay. But that was only the easy part.

Like all pack hunting predators, Wolves specifically have a hierarchy order in rank. Being the oldest, Blue was the dominant of the 4. Eventually she was accepted by Charlie and Echo, and recently a month ago accepted by Delta. It wasn't easy for her since Delta was the most aggressive other than Blue. And Amber is not a very aggressive raptor.

Blue however is a different story, dominant leading animals don't easily treat new members well. Amber is only lucky to stay on the same page to avoid a potential fight of getting herself killed. And alpha animals have been known to kill other members of their group if have too.

But she is determine to prove herself.

"Oh, so close." Koki said. "I honestly thought they got along by now."

"Not yet." Said Owen. "But, hopefully soon."

"Owen." A voice called.

They turned and saw mid aged man named Vic Hoskins approaching them.

"I was starting to think I hired the wrong guys, but, damn, you got them eating out of your palm." Said Hoskins.

"You came on a good day." Said Owen shaking his hand. "It's usually not a happy ending."

"Is that why you're not sending in your reports?"

"We've been busy." Said Barry.

"Not too busy to cash your paychecks." Hoskins teased in a fighting stance.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Chris said.

"Uh, what do you need, buddy?" Owen asked.

"A field test." Hoskins simply answered.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Martin said walking away along with the others and Owen as well.

"Hey." Hoskins followed. "I've just seen they can respond to commands. We need to take the research and get it on it's feet."

"They're wild animals, Hoskins." Owen said. "Trust me, you don't want them in the field."

"And even though we did a few of our own with Amber." Said Koki. "We still had to keep a close eye on her."

"I just saw a bond. A real bond. Between man and beast." Hoskins getting in front of Owen.

"You're in my way." Owen said.

"Come on. We're the same. We're dogs of war. We know that the military needs to reduce casualties. Some people think that robots are the future." Owen then walks away as Hoskins walks next to him as Martin, Chris and Aviva followed. "Look, nature gave us the most effective killing machines 75 million years ago. And now we know they can follow orders."

"Hey, it's beginners class." Aviva crossing her arms.

"We finally make progress and that's the first thing he says?" Barry asked now joining them. "Make a weapon?"

"I'm sure dogs are enough." Martin said.

"Shi... Come on, gents. It's grown-up time." Hoskins continues and followed them. "Drones can't search tunnels and caves. And they're hackable. The minute a real war breaks out, all that fancy tech is gonna go dark."

"But that tech's not gonna eat them if they forget to feed it." Owen pointed.

"That's why we keep Amber on a well healthy diet." Aviva said.

"Look at these creatures." Hoskins pointed to Blue, Delta and Amber below. "They've got millions of years of instinct in their cells, instinct that we can program. Their loyalty can not be bought. These guys are gonna run straight into the enemy's teeth and eat them, belt buckle and all."

"What if they decide they wanna be in control?" Barry asked.

"Well, then we remind then who is. We terminate the rouges. Promote only loyal bloodlines."

Barry shook his head, and then laughs.

"What?" Hoskins questioned.

Owen whistled awkwardly.

"What's so funny?'

Barry then walks away.

"I don't know. You come here and you don't learn anything about these animals expect what do you want to know." Said Owen. "You made them, and now you think you own them."

"We do own them." Hoskins reminded. "Extinct animals have no rights."

"They're not extinct anymore, Hoskins." Martin pointed.

"Exactly."

Then they went down a stairway.

"We're sitting on a goldmine and Masrani is using it to stock a petting zoo." Hoskins continued.

"He just wants to teach people some humility." Owen said. "He doesn't make weapons."

"Yeah, Masrani is a great man." Said Aviva.

"You think that the 8th richest man in the world is only into oil, telecom, and family fun parks?" Hoskins asked if it was a joke. "He's so diversified, he doesn't even know what he owns."

"He is a busy man." Chris added.

"How long has InGen been practicing this pitch?" Owen asked.

"Since the day we hired out of the Navy." Hoskins answered. "You knew the end game. These animals can replace thousands of boots on the ground. How many lives would that save?"

Owen enters inside the enclosure's outer gate, and closed the door and locked it so Hoskins won't follow him inside.

"War is a part of nature." Hoskins continued. "Look around, Owen. Every living thing in this jungle is trying to murder the other. Mother Nature's way of testing her creations. Refining the pecking order. War is a struggle. Struggle breeds greatness. Without that, we end up with places like this, charge 7 bucks a soda."

"Really?" Aviva questioned.

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?" Owen asked.

Hoskins smiled apathetic. "This is gonna happen. With or without you boys. Progress always wins, man."

"Maybe progress should lose for once."

Then suddenly there was a metal clang.

"What was that?" Martin questioned.

Then was was pig squealing.

"Pig Loose! Pig loose!"

They looked and saw a member named Leon rushing on to the walkway with a long snare pole. And as he lowered it down as the pig was approaching it. But just before he could catch it, Echo came out of nowhere and snatch the pig as she ran. Leon tried to hold on to the pole, but only to get himself to slip off. Jimmy tried to pull him before he fell. But only to get himself into trouble, and soon both fell over the rail. And fell into the raptor pen.

Blue, Delta, and Amber were the first to notice.

"Jimmy!" Koki looking down.

Owen then quickly rushed over the gate.

And to make matters worse, Charlie just arrived to join in as they begin to close in on the 2 men.

"B-B-B-B-B-Blue let's talk about this!" Jimmy stuttered as they back away. "Amber please?!"

Owen then pushed the button to open the gate, and waited as it lifts up.

"Owen, no!" Barry just appeared.

When the gap was big enough, Owen crawled under the gate and got up. Then 2 rangers appeared aiming their stun guns at the raptors.

"Oh on, no, hold your fire!" Owen yelled.

He then got in front of Leon and Jimmy and so confronts the 4 raptors.

"Hold your fire, do not fire!"

Barry, Chris, Martin and Aviva rushed as Barry locks the gate open.

Jimmy and Leon scooted away as Owen slowly backs up with the 4 raptors eyeing him.

"Put 12 amps in these animals, they're never gonna trust me again." Owen said.

Once close enough, Barry quickly pulls Leon through the gate. Same with Jimmy as Chris pulled him in. And they watched as Owen confronts the raptors.

"Blue, stand down." Owen ordered with his hand out. "Stand down."

Blue then snaps at him.

"Hey, hey! What did I just say?"

The raptors screeched as Owen held out his left arm.

"Delta, I see you. Back up."

Delta responds with a snarling screech.

"Amber, easy."

Amber growls semi-aggressively, but still obeyed.

Owen then turns to all 4 of the raptors as he slowly backed up.

"Okay, good. Good."

The raptors kept their attention on him, and Blue crouch down into a lunging position.

"Charlie? Stay right there." He glanced Charlie. "Good."

From the outside wall, Hoskins watched.

And Chris, Martin, Aviva and Jimmy watched hoping nothing will go wrong.

"Close the gate." Owen called to Barry.

"Are you crazy?" Barry called.

"I'm not sure if you can make it at that distance." Jimmy said frantic.

"Hey, just trust me." Said Owen.

"Close the gate!" Leon said.

Then Barry went over, and press the button as the gate begins to lower. And then Echo appeared.

"Owen, Echo on your right!" Koki called.

After a few seconds, Owen then lowered and rolled pass the closing gate as the raptors charged. And the gate closed as the raptors banged against the bars, Amber was the only one that stopped in time.

And Barry helps Owen help.

And soon Charlie begins to leave, and then Blue and Delta after. But Echo and Amber remained.

Barry then spoke something in African and gestured to Leon.

"Yeah." Owen said.

Owen then turns to Leon who is still on the ground as Echo approached him.

"You're the new guy, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Leon nodded.

"You ever wonder why there was job opening?"

Leon remained silent.

"Hey." Owen glance the cage. "Don't ever turn your back to the cage."

Owen then walks away, and Leon heard growling as he looked and saw Echo with her hand claws and snout between the bars. And soon backs up.

"Oh right, Echo." Chris said. "You had your fun now, now go on."

Echo shook her body, and soon leaves as Amber walk away.

And Owen looked at Hoskins for a moment before he turns and walks away.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **And here we are, folks!**

 **And the Raptor Amber belongs completely to Stegosaurus 1412.**

 **One time when I was Jurassic World, I pictured how it would go. With the Wild Kratts and Amber.**

 **And since, most animal groups have a ranking order. It's possible Raptors do if they did hunt in packs when alive.**

 **And yes, since joining Owen's raptors. Amber's been having an accepting problem with Blue.**

 **And since alpha Wolves don't easily accept new members. Raptors possibly do the same thing.**

 **Will things turn out well for Amber between Blue?**


	7. Sneaking off: Sister Talk, Consult

A brown colored foot stomps on the ground. And is revealed to be a young Triceratops a year or 2 years old. And it had a saddle with a little boy riding on it and was giggling.

This was the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, where kids can ride young Triceratops, and feed baby dinosaurs. It is also a temporary home for adolescent dinosaurs before they can be move into a another enclosure with the adults. And an adolescent Stegosaurus and Parasaurolophus were in a enclosure of their own.

Meanwhile, in a section some kids were petting a young Gallimimus as a member holds the youngster. While behind them, some kids were playing with some young Triceratops and Gallimimus. And a little boys hugs the neck of one of the baby Apatosaurus.

This is where the young dinosaurs stay till their large enough to be move to the larger attractions, and join the adults.

Meanwhile, Zach and Gray were there as well and Zara close by watching them.

"Lift me up." Gray jumping up to see. "I can't see!"

"I'm not Dad." Zach said. "And you're not 5."

"I can still ride to the Triceratops." Gray said. "I'm 47.5 inches."

"This place is for kids."

Gray took a few pictures. "Yeah, I know. Wanna go on the spinning dinosaur eggs?"

"Nope."

Then Zach noticed Gray's fanny pack. "Hey, cover up your dork pouch."

Gray covers his pack with his shirt, and Zach glance over to Zara on her phone.

"Because it's my wedding." She talked to someone on the phone. "No, Alec's not having a bachelor party. Because all his friends are animals."

Then Zach sees an opportunity.

"Scatter." Zach called to Gray.

"What?" Gray turning to him.

"Go. Run. Go, go, go, go!"

Then the 2 brothers rush off, as a trio of little girls and one gave a few pieces of food to a baby Apatosaurus only 6 feet long. And picks up the pieces with it's lips, leaving the girls hands covered in dinosaur saliva.

"Yuck." She said holding her hands out.

But the 3 girls can have little idea, that in 10 years. This little 6 foot long, 50 pound baby. Will double in size every year, until it's finally the length of over 2 railroad boxcars at 70 feet long. And weigh 6-7 times heavier than an African Elephant at over 30 tons.

* * *

Soon Gray and Zach have ran to the Main Street.

And they moved through the crowd and then heard a speaker calling.

 _"The next T. Rex feeding will begin in 10 minutes."_

The T. Rex is one of the dinosaurs, Gray wanted to see here.

"T. Rex! T. Rex! T. Rex!" Gray excitedly. "Come on, man! Come on!"

"Okay." Zach said.

Then, they begin to head into Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom.

 _"Parents be aware, this show may be disturbing for smaller children."_

* * *

Over at a viewing tunnel which is actually on the outside looks like a large log. And some people looked outside, and a member on a tower throws out a lit flare and ti lands near a goat.

And then a bellow was heard.

Zach and Gray approached as the T. Rex arrived. It was hard to see her through the crowd, and then she was seen rearing up and strikes at the goat.

The Jurassic World's Tyrannosaurus is actually a veteran from the original Jurassic Park 22 years ago. And is now in her mid 20's.

Then Zach heard his phone ringing, and answers it.

"Hey, Mom." Zach said.

 _"You were suppose to call me when you landed."_

* * *

Karen was over at work.

"Are you having fun?" She asked.

 _"Yeah, I guess."_

* * *

Zach glances back as the Tyrannosaurus lifts her head up swallowing the goat.

"Aunt Claire gave us passes, so-

* * *

 _"-we don't have to wait in line."_

"Wait, she's not with you?" Karen asked.

* * *

Claire was driving in her Mercedes-Benz C-Class, and heard her phone ringing and saw her sisters number. As well as a family of them skiing.

She answers it, and puts it on speaker.

"Hey, Karen!" Claire said.

 _"Hi, Claire."_ Karen spoke. _"How's it going?"_

"Yeah, everything's great. The boys are having fun."

* * *

 _"Everyone's... Yeah, everyone's good."_

"Really? Because I just hung up with Zach, and he said that you weren't even with them."

* * *

Claire knew she was caught and busted.

"Yeah, Look." Claire tried to explain. "Today turned out to be a really bad day for me."

* * *

 _"They're in great hands. They're with my assistant. She's British, so they invented nannies."_ She laughed a bit.

But then, Karen started tearing up sadly.

* * *

Claire can actually heard that.

"Wait, are you crying?" She asked concernedly.

* * *

"This is supposed to be a family weekend, Claire." Karen said crying. "You haven't seen the buys in forever. And- And I know how Zach will treat Gray if they're by themselves. And he can be-"

* * *

 _"-so mean."_

"Okay, I'm- I'm sorry."

* * *

Karen heard a knock behind her, and looks behind seeing her boss gesturing his watch. She singles him one moment.

 _"Tomorrow, I'm gonna spend the entire day with them. I'm going take off work, and I will not leave-"_

* * *

"-their side. I promise."

 _"Well, a promise tomorrow-"_

* * *

"is worth a lot less than trying today."

* * *

Claire made a disgust sound. "You're using Mom's lines now?"

* * *

"My God. I am using Mom's lines." Said Karen. "I'm sorry, but you know, I have to tell you, they work."

* * *

 _"You'll see when you have kids."_

"Yeah, "if"." Claire said bluntly.

* * *

"When." It's worth it."

* * *

"Bye, Mom." Claire teased.

* * *

Karen almost found it a little funny. "Bye."

* * *

Claire soon hangs up, and felt a little guilty of not being with her nephews.

Soon, she slows her car to a stop by Owen's bungalow at a bay near the sea. And Owen was doing a repair on his motorcycle. And Owen looks as Claire got out of her car.

"What do they want now?" He asked.

"Mr. Grady." Claire approached. "I need you to come... take a look at something." She then stopped.

"Why you calling me, "Mr. Grady"?" Owen asked.

"Owen." Claire looks uneasy. "If you're not too busy."

"I'm pretty busy." Owen grabbing a glass of Coke and took a sip.

"Have a new attraction."

"That's not what you said the last time I saw you." Owen getting up.

"I'm talking about the dinosaurs, Mr. Grady."

"Owen." He approached.

"A new species we've..." Claire swatted at a Mosquito. "...made."

Then with quick reflexes, Owen caught the Mosquito with his right hand.

"You just went and made a new dinosaur?" Owen went up to his work table.

"yeah, it's uh kinda what we do here." Said Claire. And distant bellows of Brachiosaurus were heard. "The exhibit opens to the public in 3 weeks. Mr Masrani wanted me to consult with you."

"You want to consult here, or... in my bungalow?" Owen teased.

"That's not funny." Claire shook her head.

Owen laughed a bit. "A little funny." He then went up his porch of his bungalow.

"We like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities."

"Why me?!"

Claire went up the porch. "I guess that Mr. Masrani thinks, since you are able to control the raptors..."

"See, it's all about control with you." Owen went up to her. "I don't control the raptors, it's a relationship. It's based on mutual respect." Then Owen went down with a tool for his bike. "That's why you and I never had a 2nd date."

Claire was offended. "Excuse me, I never wanted a 2nd date."

"Who prints out a itinerary for a night out?" Owen asked.

"I am an organized person."

"Well, what kind of a diet doesn't allow tequila?"

"All of them, actually. And what kind of a man shows up to a date in boardshorts?"

"Well, it's Central America; it's hot." Owen said in his defense.

"Ok, ok." Claire getting back to the subject. "Can we just focus on the asset, please?"

"The "asset"?" Look I get it. You're in charge out here, you gotta make a lot of tough decisions, it's probably easier to pretend these animals are just numbers on a spreadsheet. But they're not. They're alive."

"I'm fully aware they're alive.

"You might have made them in a test tube, but they don't know that. They're thinking: I gotta eat. I gotta hunt. I gotta... "He then made a gesture of punching the air. "You can relate to at least one of those things, right?"

Claire then steps down from the porch.

"I'll be in the car." Claire said. "You might want to change your shirt, there very sensitive to smell."

Then Claire headed to her car as Owen watched.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zach and Gray were at another attraction at a large lagoon.

It was the Mosasaurus Feeding Show, home to Jurassic World's largest specimen, the Mosasaurus. The Top Predator of the Cretaceous North American Inland Sea that once split North America in 2.

"The Mosasaurus was thought have hunted near the surface of the water where it could prey on anything it could sink it's teeth into." Said a woman announcer with a microphone headset. "Including turtles, large fish, even small Mosasaurs."

Then on a cable, a Great White Shark is brought out on a hook into the middle of the lagoon. And the large species of Mosasaurs are known to eat sharks.

"Okay folks, let's see if she's still hungry after already eating today." Said the announcer. "She's a little shy so be nice and give her a hand when she comes out."

"Zach! Zach! Zach!" Gray shaking his brother from his attention on his looking at a picture of his girlfriend. "The Mosasaurus!"

Then suddenly, lunging her head out of the water. The Mosasaurus breaches out of the water with open jaws, and clamps down on the shark only it's tail sticking out. If Steven Spielberg made a remake of JAWS, the Mosasaur would replace the Great White. Then the Mosasaurus lowers into the water and makes a huge splash, and the wave hits the people and the lower level having them wet. Zach and Gray were among them, and soon everyone started clapping in excitement and awe.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Gray said.

Even Zach was smiling from that.

It was probably better than the splash zone of the Killer Whales in SeaWorld.

Then the bleachers started lowering surprising some people.

"Okay, hold on tight." The announcer said. "We're going to give you a closer look at our Mosasaurus."

The bleachers lowered into a underwater observatory, and the glass windows allow them to see the Mosasaurus as she dive down. And the tail half of the Great White sinks, and everyone cheered and clapped. Soon the Mosasaurus came back after a loop around, and snatches the shark remains as some people got up and cheered.

"It as 88 teeth!" gray said and took a few pictures.

"Hey, do you wanna see something else cool?" Zach asked.

"Yeah!"

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **I have something sad to announce, me and my family were in a car crash today.**

 **What happen was, when we were leaving Venero's. And when we were about to move when the light turn green, a Roman Pizza car got into an almost head on collision.**

 **Me and my family are okay, but my Dad gotten some pain in his chest since he has heart problems. So he's at the hospital right now, and I'm still shaken from the crash. All I got was only a bruise on my neck my seat belt.**

 **I just need sometime to recovery from what happen. So updates will be put on a slow down.**

 **At least, for now.**

 **Later.**


	8. Escape of Indomitable

Meanwhile, outside the Indominus Rex Paddock, Claire and Owen stepped out of the Mercedes. And same with Chris, Martin and Aviva in the Createrra VX minus Koki and Jimmy who were at the Control Room.

"We've been pre-booking tickets for months." Claire said. "The park needs a new attraction every few years in order to reinvigorate the public's interest. Kind of like the space program."

"If space programs allow dinosaurs." Martin joked.

"Corporate felt genetic modification would up the "wow" factor." Claire continued as they walked and went up the staircase.

"They're dinosaurs. "Wow" enough." Owen unamused.

"Not according to our focus groups." Claire smirked. "The Indominus Rex makes us relevant again."

"The Indominus Rex?" Owen grins.

"We needed something scary and easy to pronounce. You should hear a 4 year old try to say "Archaeornithomimus." Claire enters inside the viewing room.

"You should hear you say it." Owen frowned.

"Or try something like... Micropachycephalosaurus." Chris said.

"Or maybe like Mamenchisaurus." Aviva added.

They then entered inside the viewing room as they looked upon the trees inside.

"What's this thing made of?" Owen asked.

"The base genome is a T. Rex, the rest is... classified." Claire answered.

"You made a new dinosaur but you don't even know what it is?" Owen dubiously.

"The lab delivers us new assets and we show them to the public." Claire then turned to Nick. "Can we drop a steer, please?"

Nick press a button.

"How long has the animal been in here?" Owen asked.

"All it's life." Claire answered.

"Never seen anything outside of these walls?"

"We can't exactly walk it."

"And you feed if with that?" Owen gestured to the steer meat being lowered.

"Is there a problem?" Claire bemused.

"Animals raise in isolation aren't always the most functional." Owen said.

"Your raptors are born in captivity." Claire then gestured to Chris and Martin. "And they raised a lone raptor."

"With siblings." Owen corrected. "They learn social skills. And I imprint on them when they're born. There's trust."

"And we taught Amber social skills when she was growing up." Said Chris. "And had a little help with some Lion cubs and Wolf pups."

"The only positive relationship this animals has is with that crane." Owen continued. "At least she knows that means food."

"So she needs a friend?" Claire a little sarcastic. "We should schedule play dates? That sort of thing?"

"Probably not a good idea."

And since most large predators like Tigers are solitary. And social behavior is rare in large carnivorous dinosaurs.

Noticing that the Indominus hasn't appeared yet. Claire taps on the glass to get her attention.

"Ever heard of no tapping on the glass, Claire?" Aviva asked.

"Where is it?" Claire questioned.

"What, is it in the basement?" Owen sarcastically. "Is there a downstairs? Maybe it's in the rec room."

"Well, Indomitable does often keep to herself." Martin said.

"Indomitable?" Owen questioned.

"What, it's her name."

"Maybe she's just having a nap in the shade." Chris suggested.

"It was just here. We were just here." Claire shook her head.

Claire them walks over to a thermal console, and turns it on. But the screens on the wall showed "NO THERMAL SIGNATURES DETECTED." And each one made an alarm sound not detecting any kind of thermal signatures anywhere.

Owen walks over to the end of the window.

"That doesn't make any sense." Nick said and ate a chip. "These doors haven't opened in weeks."

"Maybe she's at a section of the enclosure without a thermal camera." Aviva said.

"Were those claw marks always there?" Owen pointed outside to a wall.

"What?" Chris questioned.

Claire moves over to where Owen was pointing.

"You think it..?" Claire questioned.

Realization hits her.

"Oh, God!" She trembled.

She then begins to head out. "There's a tracking implant in her back! I can track it form the control room!"

Owen then turns back the claw marks on the wall just next to the gate.

"This isn't good." Said Martin.

* * *

Claire was driving back to the Control Room in her Mercedes and is on her phone.

"We have an asset out of containment!" She said. "Put ACU on alert! This is not a drill!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Control Room, Lowery, Vivian, Koki and Jimmy were chatting.

"Even though I didn't meet him until I was 13, I definitely considered Carl to be, like, more of a dad than my real dad." Lowery said.

Then there was a beep, and they looked at the screen map as the red dot was shown in the Restricted Area at the northern section of the island.

Lowery picks up the phone. "Yeah, hello?"

 _"Lowery..."_

* * *

"...get me coordinates on the Indominus." Claire said.

* * *

Lowery and Vivian exchanges confused looks knowing something's wrong.

"This can't be good." Said Koki.

"Okay, yeah, uh..." Lowery begins working out.

Then Simon enters the room.

"...let me do... uh, I'm doin' it right now." Said Lowery.

"Wonder what's going on out there." Jimmy thought.

* * *

Back at the enclosure.

Owen, Nick, Chris, Martin and Aviva enters the enclosure form a side door. And they walked through the trees down a clear path, and met up with Ellis inspecting the wall.

Once there, Owen ran his hand on the claw marks. And Chris scans them with his Creaturepod.

"These are definitely made from Indomitable." Chris looking at the scan.

Then they all looked up.

"That wall's 40 feet high." Nick said skeptical. "You really think she could've climbed out?"

"Depends." Owen said.

"On what?"

"What kinda dinosaur they cooked up in that lab."

"I just don't get how she climbed out without anyone even noticing." Said Aviva. "It's not like she just vanish into thin air."

"Um, that's weird. I'm checking the position on her implant is giving at." Martin at his Creaturepod. "And strangely it shows inside the paddock."

"Must be a small glitch in the implant or something." Aviva suggested.

"Maybe, some of Indomitable's cells has Gecko DNA." Chris thought. "I mean, Geckos can climb on any surface and even glass."

"Even if she does, there would've been a roof over the enclosure." Said Martin. "Something else is going on." He then looks at his Creaturepod. "Okay, climbing animals. Let's see."

* * *

Back at the Control Room, the map shows that the dinosaur is somehow still in the paddock.

"Wait, what the hell?" Lowery confused. "It's in the cage."

* * *

Claire was dubious.

"Well, that's impossible. I was just there."

 _"Claire, I'm tell..."_

* * *

"...ing you, she's in the cage!" Lowery said.

"Unless the implant is on the fritz." Said Koki.

Simon looks up at the screen, showing a camera footage of Owen, Nick, Ellis, Chris, Martin and Aviva inside still.

"What? Wait a second, wh- there are people in there." Lowery seeing that.

* * *

Claire gasped.

"Get them out of there now!" She said. "NOW!"

* * *

Vivian frantic reach for her radio

"Paddock 11, this is Control!" She called. "You need to evacuate the containment..."

* * *

At the enclosure, Owen glances around as Vivian speaks through the radio.

 _"...area... ...Paddock 11... ...dock 11, do you copy..."_

Nick answers his radio. "Yeah, what's the problem?"

* * *

"It's in the cage!" Vivian cried. "It's in there with you!"

* * *

They heard that loud and clear.

"What?" Aviva stunned.

GO!" Owen yelled.

They begin to run towards the side door, but Nick was completely out of shape and lags and then stops. And saw movement of the outline of the Indominus Rex moving through the trees. He then ran back to the dashboard near the gate.

Owen, Ellis, Chris, Martin and Aviva were almost home free as the side door was near. But then halt to the stop as Indomitable got between them and the door blocking their escape route.

"Back the other way." Chris panicked. "Back the other way!"

They then turned and started running as Indomitable started chasing them. And then the Indominus Rex reaches out with her left hand and snatches Ellis.

* * *

In the Control Room, Simon, Vivian, Lowery, Koki and Jimmy heard Ellis screams. And then ended.

* * *

And Claire heard a bone crunching sound through her phone.

* * *

Nick reaches the dashboard and place his hand on it, and then types in a code with his other hand.

And then made his way to the door as it opens, and he stops and saw Owen, Chris, Martin and Aviva running and the Indominus behind eating Ellis through the trees and she rips a leg off and swallows him. Once the gap of the door was wide enough, Nick squeezes through and ran to hide.

* * *

The main screen shows camera footage of the door opening.

"Close the door." Simon ordered.

"We can't lock them in there with that thing!" Lowery said.

"Our friends in still in there!" Said Koki.

"Come on, close it now!" Simon leans in and push a button himself.

 _"Somebody talk to me!"_

* * *

"What is happening?!" Claire yelled through her phone.

* * *

At the Paddock door, Chris, Martin and Aviva finally made it outside.

"Come on, Owen!" Chris yelled.

Owen ran like mad as the Indominus roars and gaining on him.

"Shit!" Owen cursed.

Indomitable roars as they closer to the closing door, and Chris ran to hide. It was gonna be close.

Owen finally made it pass the door just in time, as she reaches out to grab him. She got caught on the door, with only her head and right arm out. Workers fled and Owen skids to a stop on the ground, and quickly hides under a large crane. And as the Indominus Rex pushes the door back and is now free.

Owen watches as the Indominus Rex steps out of her cage. And scoots as quietly as he can and watched as Indomitable walks by him. And then, she approaches the left side of a pickup truck as Nick was hiding at the front. Nick fearfully looks behind and saw her tail slithered behind the truck, and he turns back around and cries fearfully and clutches his crucifix.

Then suddenly the hybrid dinosaur slams her head against the truck, sending it into the air. And exposing Nick, and the poles of the truck hit the ground and soon the truck did as Owen cringed as bits of glass flew as the truck was upside down.

Owen then turns back to Nick as they looked at one another. And then, the Indominus' jaws clamp down on him and lifts up.

Owen quickly brought his knife, and cuts the fuel line as he begins to cover himself in it. Trying to hide himself completely from Indomitable, and then he heard her growling as he looked and saw her approaching. Owen lies flat still, as Indomitable is behind the crane now. And crouches on all 4's and leans in growling and soon her lower chin was seen with her teeth some coating with blood. She then tilts her head close to where Owen was as he looked away with his eyes shut. And Indomitable sniffs under the crane, but then she roars she begins to leave. Possibly from the strong scent of the fuel, and then her large foot stomps on the ground creating a loud thud.

Owen looks up and saw Indomitable's tail slithering away from view. And soon, she was gone. And he lies flat on the ground.

* * *

At the Control Room, the elevator opens as Claire enters inside.

And soon, everything went silent as everyone turned to her.

"Everyone... remain calm." Claire said.

She then looked at the screen showing the Indominus' position.

"The implant will shock it if it gets too close to a perimeter fence." Claire approached.

"Okay, it's moving really fast." Lowery said.

Vivian then calls through her radio. "This is Control, put out a park-wide alert-"

"Hang up the damn phone, please!" Simon stopping her.

"Sorry, I'm giving new information." Vivian said. "Everything is fine."

"Mr. Masrani, that thing may reach the park soon if we don't do something." Said Koki.

"Let Asset Containment capture it quietly." Simon explained. "They very existence of this park is predicated on our ability to handle incidents like this. It was an eventuality, okay?"

"You should put that in the brochure." Lowery said. "Eventually, one of these things will eat somebody."

"That paddock is 4 miles from the closest attraction." Said Claire. "ACU can handle this, no one else is gonna get-"

"Eaten?' Lowery finished.

* * *

At the ACU HQ, trooper were getting ready to head out.

 _"To all units. This is a non-lethal operation. Understood?"_

A trooper holds out an electric prod and it's on.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Raptor pens.

Blue had her head into some kind of muzzle, and with only her head out. And then Barry gently strokes her.

"How fast can they run?" Hoskin's voice asked.

Barry looks up."40. 50 when they're hungry."

Hoskins approached. Ooh! You ever open them up, see what they can do?"

"No."

Then suddenly, Blue jolted with a screech making Hoskins jump.

And he laughed at that. "That got me. It got me."

"What do you think?" Barry asked. "Want to take one home?" He gestured to Blue.

"Hey, don't joke." Hoskins said. "When I was your age, I rescued a Wolf pup." Hoskins moves around Blue as she growled at him with a glare. And walked pass Amber who was also in the muzzle and she jolted with a hiss. It appears she does not like him one bit. "It was, like 2 months old. It could barely walk." He then joins back with Barry now stroking Delta. "It used to sleep by my bed. Watch over me. My wife, she came at me with a steak knife. It took a chunk out of her arm."

"Did you put him down?" Barry asked.

"Hell, no. We had an unshakeable bond, you know? Just like you and..." He glance at Amber and Blue, and turn back to Delta. "What's his name?"

"Delta." Barry answered. "And she's a girl."

"Can I..." Hoskins made a stroking gesture.

And Barry allows hims, and Hoskins slowly moved his hand towards Delta. But she growled as he pulls back. Barry gently assures her as Hoskins then patted her

"Wow." He gasped.

Then there was ring, as Barry pulls out his phone. And looks at the screen. And then he turns to the paddock above.

"Code 19!" He called out. "They said we lost 2 guys!"

"What's a Code 19?" Hoskins asked.

Everyone rushed away and Barry turns to him.

"Asset out of containment." He answered. "These people, they never learn."

He then walks away.

"They're gonna learn all kind of things about their new asset now." Said Hoskins said. He then brought a phone and dial a number. "Hey. Yeah, it's me." He made a quick glance behind him. "We might have an opportunity here."

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **So, is Indomitable a good enough name for the Indominus?**

 **And while growing up, I'm sure Amber had to learn social behavior from other pack hunting animals like Lions and Wolves. As well as the Wild Kratts teaching her.**

 **And, I'm sure everyone is aware of The Meg coming soon in theaters. Which is a film of a surviving Megalodon attacking.**

 **But personally, I'm sure the Megalodon is extinct.**

 **I mean, in the coming days of the Ice Age. Whales with their blubber can swim up either north or south to the arctic and antarctic to escape. And the large whales were the main food source of a full grown adult Megalodon. And it might of been force to still in the warms waters near the equator.**

 **So, Megalodon might've starved into Extinction.**

 **I mean, even if there around still. The chances of that gotta be... 1 in 100,000,000 I guess.**

 **And I'm sure they would've stayed in a 300 foot range level from the surface.**

 **And even if they are around still, wouldn't cargo ship and subs have been made of a powerful metal covering too thick to withstand the Shark's powerful bite strength.**

 **Megalodon are as long as an articulated truck at 60 feet long. Weighing 100 tons, 50% of that of a Blue Whale. I'm sure a shark that big could be hard to miss with it's dorsal fin sticking out of the water.**


	9. That's No Dinosaur

Meanwhile, the park goes on unaware of what happen. And a herd of Gallimimus ran as a tour jeep drove alongside them, and one roars.

And at the mountain side not far, a monorail travels on the track.

Zach and Gray were in the monorail, Zach was talking to some girls sitting behind them. But for a strange reason, Gray was looking upset.

"Have you guys been here before?" Zach asked.

Then Gray turned to Zach. "If Mom and Dad get divorced, will one of us be with Mom and the other with Dad?"

"What?" Zach turned to him. "Why would you say that?"

"Because they are."

"No, they're not getting... They're not getting divorced." Zach said. "Look. You haven't been around long enough. They've always been that way."

"They get mail from two different lawyers." Said Gray.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I googled. They're divorced lawyers."

Zach then looked sad, but tries to man up. "All right, whatever. You know that? It doesn't matter, okay? I'm gonna be gone in 2 years anyway. I mean, all my friends' parents are divorced.

Then Gray started crying.

"Hey, knock it off." Zach said.

Gray shook his head.

You're gonna cry?" Zach said. "Look. You're gonna get two of everything, right? You're gonna get two birthdays, two thanksgivings, two..."

"I don't want two of everything." Gray turned to him.

"Yeah, well, it's not up to you. All right? There's a point you have to grow up."

Soon, Grays turns and looks outside. And notice 2 trucks bellow.

* * *

At an attraction, the Cretaceous Cruise.

It allows people to kayak at a river alongside dinosaurs. And some were by some Apatosaurus and Stegosaurus and 2 Parasaurolophus were seen in the background.

And on a driving trail, on the other bank were the 2 truck passing by.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Control Room, they were watching as the ACU approaches Indomitable's location.

Then, an elevator opens as Owen, Chris, Martin and Aviva walked in. But Owen looked angry.

"I need to see your badge." Said a security guard.

Claire turns to them.

"What the hell happened out there?" Owen approached near Claire.

"Sir." the security guard held him back.

"There were thermal cameras all over that paddock." Owen pushed the guard away. "She did not just disappeared!"

Claire sighs and turns to him. "It must've been some kind of a technical malfunction."

"Uh, not to brag or anything." Koki said. "But I check the system of the enclosure, and it was working fine before she got out."

"Were you not watching? Owen asked angrily. "She marked up that wall as a distraction. She wanted us to think she escaped!"

"Hold on. We are talking about an animal here." Claire approached him.

"A highly intelligent animal." Owen corrected.

"400 meters to the beacon." Vivian announced.

Then, they all turned to the screen.

* * *

Meanwhile, the 2 trucks soon came to a stop.

And then, the ACU team climbed out, and loaded their weapons. And headed out on foot.

* * *

Back in the Control Room, Owen saw the weapons they have.

"You're going after her with non-lethals?" Owen said.

"We have $26 million invested in that asset." Simon said. "We can't just kill it."

"Uh, have you seen her?" Chris asked.

"These men are gonna die." Said Owen.

"300 meters to the beacon." Vivian announced.

"You need to call this mission off right now." Owen ordered.

"They're right on top of it." Said Lowery.

"Call it off, right now."

"You are not in control here!" Claire yelled.

"This isn't gonna end well." Aviva having a bad feeling.

"You and me both." Said Jimmy.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ACU are silently making their way through the rainforest. Slowly approaching Indomitable's location.

Then, they approached a creek and stream. And the leading commander notice something on a rock closeby. He single's the team to halt, and approaches the object, and kneels down and picks up a piece of flesh from the Indominus, and with her tracking implant.

"Blood's not clotted yet." He called on his radio.

* * *

 _"It's close."_

Everyone looked at the screen with the implant.

"What is that?" Simon questioned.

"Is that...?" Martin seeing it.

"That's her tracking implant." Owen finished. "She clawed it out."

"How would it know to do that?" Claire asked.

"She remembered where they put it in." Owen answered.

"Koki, do have a Flycam out there?" Aviva asked.

"It's with them right now." Koki said.

* * *

Meanwhile, strangely a drop of blood drops from nowhere and hits the commander's wrist.

He saw it and another drop appeared. He looks up and saw a branch with some blood on it. He then got up, and then there was a branch snapping close by as the team glances up. The commander then looks behind him, and then some of the plants strangely moved. And then, appearing from thin air Indomitable de-cloaked her scale color and growls.

"It can camouflage!" The commander yelled.

He then made a run for it, but Indomitable caught him in her left hand. And then the ACU team started shooting her, but some seemed to bounce off her. And appeared she wasn't effected.

Then the team started backing up, and the Indominus Rex threw the commander down in the water. And as he got up, he was suddenly stomped by Indomitable's left foot and killed.

* * *

In the Control Room, the commander's pulse rate drops flat dead.

* * *

The ACU members than started attacking the Indominus as one stab an electric prod into her leg. And as she turns, her tail hits a member into a tree. And then she snatched another in her left hand. And threw him into a tree branch, and was killed when his neck snapped.

* * *

The pulse rate drops dead in the Control Room as Owen turned to Claire.

And Claire was concern herself.

* * *

Then a member fire a net launcher, and the net wraps on Indomitable's mouth.

And as she moves around, she bumps a tree over knocking it down. And crushes a member under it.

* * *

His pulse rate drops dead in the Control Room.

* * *

Soon, Indomitable was able to get the net off of her. And roar aggressively as all Hell broke loose.

Fueled by Bloodlust, Indomitable unleashes her rage on the team. And she tail swats 2 members, and then clamps her jaws on the member that shot the net at her. And chomps him to death.

2 members quickly help pulled another away as another fired his gun at a charging Indomitable.

But she was like an oncoming freight train with an angry look and open jaws. And then clamps down on the member.

* * *

His pulse rate drops dead flat, leaving the entire Control Room silent.

Owen turned to Claire. "Evacuate the island."

"We'd never reopen." Claire said.

"You made a genetic hybrid, raised it in captivity. She is seeing all of this for the first time. She does not evening know what she is. She will kill, everything that moves."

"Do you think the animal is contemplating its own existence?" Masrani questioned.

"Don't think so." Chris said.

"She is learning where she fits in the food chain, and I'm not sure you want her to figure that out." Owen said. "Now, Asset Containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M134 in your armory. Put it on a chopper, and smoke this thing?"

"We have families here." Claire said. "I'm not gonna turn this place into some kind of a war zone."

"You already have."

"Mr. Grady, if you're not gonna help, there's no reason for you to be here."

Owen then lased his anger on Lowery's dinosaur figures and knocks them off. And then approached Masrani.

"I would have a word with your people in the lab. "Owen exasperated. "That thing out there, that's no dinosaur."

Then Owen made his way to the elevator, and it closes.

Claire then turns to the security cameras showing the tourist. And then turns to the live count showing 22,216. And knows that lives are in danger.

"Whatta we do now?" Aviva asked.

"Okay." Claire said. "I'm going to close everything north of the resort. This is a Phase One, real world. Bring everyone in."

"This is a Phase One, real world." Vivian announced on her radio. "I repeat, this is a Phase One. Bring everyone back in."

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware of what happen. Zach and Gray were at the Gyrosphere Station.

The Gyrosphere is a glass ball vehicle that rolls, and allows people to roll alongside close to dinosaurs.

And at the moment Gray was bragging some facts.

"Did you know, the soft tissue is preserved because the iron in the dinosaur's blood generates free radicals, and those are highly reactive." Gray explained. "So, the proteins and the cell membranes get all mixed up, and and uh... act as a natural preservative." But Zach wasn't listening because his attention was on a girl. "DNA can survive for a millennia that way. See, now, even if the amber mines dry up, they'll still have bones to..."

"Shut up." Zach silencing Gray.

Gray glanced at the girl. "What do you think's gonna happen from you just staring at them?"

The girls laughed, and Zach was left annoyed and embarrassed. "Thanks, man."

"You're welcome." Gray said.

The 2 girls climbed into a Gyrosphere and soon rolled away.

"Enjoy the job." Said the Manager of the station.

Soon a new Gyrosphere arrived, and Gray and Zach climbed and buckled in. And soon rolls off.

"Enjoy the ride." Said the Manager.

Then the phone rings, and he picks it up. "Hello? Seriously?" He chocked. He then glances at the waiting tourists, and place the phone down. "Uh, sorry folks. The ride's closed." He then brought a manual as the crowd complains. "Everyone needs to proceed to the monorail and exit towards the..."

The crowd continues to complain, and some were here for hours.

"Come on, guys, I just work here." Said the Manager.

* * *

Meanwhile, Henry exits a lab, and types in a code. And the door locks, he turns and saw the guests leaving as Masrani appeared.

Moments later, they were discussing.

"You know that I'm not at liberty to reveal the asset's genetic makeup." Henry pouring a cup of tea. "Modified animals are known to be unpredictable."

"It's killed people, Henry." Said Masrani.

"That's unfortunate."

"What purpose can we have for a dinosaur that can camouflage?"

"Cuttlefish genes were added to help her withstand an accelerated growth rate." Henry explained of Indomitable's genetic design. "Cuttlefish have chromatophores that allow the skin to change color."

Masrani then sat down. "It hid from thermal technology."

Henry took a sip of his tea. Really?"

"How it that possible?"

Henry then got up. "Tree Frogs modulate their infrared output. We used strands from their DNA to adapt her to a tropical climate. But I never imagined..."

"Who authorized you to do this?" Masrani asked with a hand on his forehead.

Henry turns to him. "You did. "Bigger". Scarier." Um... "Cooler" I believe is the word that you used in your memo. You cannot have an animal with exaggerated predator features without the corresponding behavioral traits."

"What you're doing here... What you have done..." Masrani then got up. "The Board will shut down this park, seize your work, everything you've built. And Hammond won't be there to protect you this time."

"All of this exists because of me." Henry said. "If I don't innovate somebody else will."

"You are to cease all activities here immediately." Said Masrani.

"You are acting like we are engaged in some kind of mad science. But we are doing what we have done from the beginning. Nothing in Jurassic World is natural. We have always filled the gaps in the genome with the DNA of other animals. And, if their genetic code was pure, many of them would look quite different. But you didn't ask for reality. You asked for more teeth."

"I never asked for a monster!" Masrani shouted.

"Monster" is a relative term." Said Henry. "To a Canary, a Cat is a monster. We're just used to being the cat."

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **On a scale of 1 to 10. I'd say a 7 of Indomitable a real monster.**

 **And only 2 more days till ALPHA.**


	10. Gyrosphere of Influence

Meanwhile, Zach and Gray are still in the Gyrosphere. They were rolling through the valley. And watching a video of Jimmy Fallon explaining the Gyrosphere.

 _"Hey, there. I'm Jimmy Fallon. Welcome aboard the Gyrosphere, an amazing machine made possible by science. Your safety is our main concern. Which is why you're behind our invisible barrier system, which protects you from things like Dilophosaurus venom."_ Fallon accidentally hit a jar of green slime, and a few drops got on him. _"One drop of this can paralyze you, so watch out."_ He then turns to someone behind the camera. _"Is this real? It is?"_ He then falls back. And then the video moves to a different scene. _"And for added protection, each vehicle is surrounded by Aluminum Oxynitride glass. So tough, it can stop a. 50 Caliber bullet."_ Jimmy then fires a Colt Python at Aluminum Oxynitride glass only cracking it. And the board was knocked back. _"The Gyroscopic technology will keep you upright right at all times..."_

"Where are they?" Gray looking out.

Then they looked ahead, and a bellow was heard.

"Oh, man." Said Zach.

Another bellow was heard, and they entered a large clearing with a large herd of dinosaurs. They passed a Triceratops getting up after a nap, and as well as Triceratops. There were Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus, and the largest of them is the Apatosaurus.

And they rolled pass next to a walking Apatosaurus, while another was eating on some leaves.

The 2 brothers were amazed by the scene. It was almost like they were back in time of the age of the dinosaurs.

And what a beautiful sight it was.

Then there was a beep as they turned and looked at the screen saying, "RIDE CLOSED".

 _"Due to technical difficulties all our exhibits are now closed. Please disembark all rides and return to the resort."_

Gray was disappointed, and sighs.

"Come on, we can stay out a couple more minutes." Zach said.

"But they said it was closed." Said Gray.

"Aunt Claire gave us special wristbands, right? We're VIP, dude. Come on. It'll be fun."

Then Zach pushed the joystick forward as the Gyrosphere speeds up. And that cause the Triceratops, Stegosaurus and Parasaurolophus to act, and started running.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Control Room Claire watches the screen as a little girl is reunited with her mother.

Seeing this, Claire suddenly felt guilty of not being with her nephews. She then turns away, and calls Zara on her phone.

 _"Hello?"_

"Zara." Claire said. "I need you to bring the boys back to the hotel right away."

Then Zara starts speaking a little too fast for Claire to make out.

"Slow down. I can't hear you." Said Claire.

 _"Zach and Gray, they've run off."_

"They what?"

* * *

Back with the brothers, they were still in the Gyrosphere. And then Zach heard his phone ringing, he pulls it seeing that Claire is calling. And answers it.

"Hey, Claire." Zach said.

* * *

Claire sighs in relief.

"Zach, thank God." Claire relieved. "Is Gray with you?"

 _"I can't really-"_

* * *

"hear you." Zach having trouble hearing her. "We're in the hamster ball."

* * *

"Okay, Zach, listen to me."

* * *

 _"I need you..."_ Then suddenly there was static.

"Hello?" Zach called.

* * *

"Wh- Zach?"

 _"Hello?"_

* * *

Zach checks his phone, and appears to be a little far out for a single and hangs up.

* * *

Back in the Control Room, Claire rushed over to Lowery.

"Are there any Gyrosphers left in the valley?" She asked.

"No, there all accounted for." Lowery said. "It's my job." Then his screen showed that one Gyrosphere hasn't returned yet. "There's one in the field."

Claire then moves over to Vivian. "Send a team of rangers, bring them in."

"Security, we need a search and recuse in the valley." Vivian called on her radio.

 _"it's gonna be a while. We've got our hands full out here."_

Claire then brings the phone. "No, no, no, no, there are two guests missing! You need to make this your top priority!"

"Just do it, man." Lowery shook his head slightly.

 _"There's a lot of guests missing. We're doing the best we can."_

"Okay, fine. I'll do it myself." Claire putting the phone down having enough.

 _"Hey!"_

Then Claire turns to the screen as a camera showing the lab hall with Owen arguing with a guard.

 _"Do you think I'm the one you need to worried about right now? Back off!"_

Claire then leaves.

* * *

Back in the valley, Zach and Gray continues rolling, and nearby was a Stegosaurus having a nap under the shade of a tree.

And then Zach noticed something.

"What happened here?" He said.

The Gyrosphere came to a stop, and are 10 feet away from a fence with a gate open on the outside. And there was a dense forest. But there was a sign on the gate not in their views saying, "RESTRICTED AREA".

"Dude, off road." Zach said.

"But they told us to go back." Gray unsure about this.

"I'm just worried you're not getting the full Jurassic World experience. Shh..."

Then Zach rolls the Gyrosphere forward, leaving the valley behind. And behind them were 2 Parasaurolophus fighting.

* * *

Back in the Visitor's Center, a little girl at the holoscape bringing up a hologram of Blue.

And then, Claire appears looking for Owen. And walks through the hologram.

"Claire!"

Claire turns around and saw Owen. And she hurriedly walks towards him.

"I need you." She said.

"Okay." Owen said.

"I need your help. My nephews, they're out in the Valley. Please, if anything happens to them..."

Then Owen brought her away from the crowd.

"How old?" Owen asked.

"The older one, he's um... he's uh... high school age." Claire tried to think. "The younger one, he's... um. He's a few years...

"You don't know how old your nephews are?" Owen asked confused.

Claire just stared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zach and Gray are rolling deeper into the rainforest. And Gray was really panicking, and Zach seems to be up to no good as with any teenager his age.

"No, no. Bad idea, bad idea." Said Gray.

"Great idea." Zach ignoring his worries.

"No! We're gonna get arrested. They'll shave our heads, and we're gonna have to make root beer in the toilet."

"What are you talking about?"

Then Zach looks right and spots something. "There."

Nearby, just almost 100 feet away was a small group of 4 Ankylosaurus feeding.

"You see? I told you." Zach said. "Your welcome. Up close personal with 4... dinosauruses."

"Ankylosaurus." Gray corrected. "We shouldn't be here. And there's 5 dinosaurs."

Zach looks to the Late Cretaceous living tanks, and thought he was crazy.

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something?" Zach slightly baffled. "Look. One, two, three,... four."

"Five." Gray pointed to the front.

The front of the Gyrosphere had a reflection of another dinosaur showing teeth. And the 4 Ankylosaurs turn to them. And then soft growling was as the reflection raises up. And the 2 brother looked behind them, and because of the sunlight's glare. They didn't get a good look at it. And then suddenly it lets out a loud roar, and the Ankylosaurus turns and runs in panic.

And the brothers turned forward.

"Go, go, go!" Gray panicked.

"Shit!" Zach grabbing the joystick.

But then, Indomitable came out of her ambush spot. And then kicks the Gyrosphere like a Dino sized soccer ball. And then starts chasing 2 Ankylosaurus as the other 2 broke off in a different direction. And the Gyrosphere was sent spinning around between the 2 armored dinosaurs. Evening bumping into them, and Gray screams. And then the Ankylosaur on the left trips and falls down.

"Hold it together, man!" Zach said.

And soon, the Gyroshpere finally stops spinning. And Zach looks over as the Ankylosaurus stops and turns and bellows at her pursuer, ready to fight. Zach then turns to his right, and saw Indomitable roaring taking it as a challenge.

Back in Cretaceous times, Ankylosaurus were pretty tough. Even invincible, but there always comes time to face a predator.

Then Zach pulls the joystick as the Gyrosphere moves.

"Drive! Drive! Go!" Gray shouted.

The Gyrosphere begins to roll away from the fight. And then the Ankylosaurus swung it's heavy tail club, and it hits the Gyrosphere knocking it back. And it hits a tree, and then it rolls upside down, possibly taking some damage form the tree. Zach tries to get the Gyrosphere moving, but it was clearly damaged.

Then the fight begins, as Indomitable charges the 4 ton herbivore as it twirls and struck her heavy club in her face. But Indomitable looked as if she didn't take a dent. She then bites the armored dinosaur in the back, but it's armor was thick enough to keep it safe. The Ankylosaurus twirls trying to keep her at bay, and then Indomitable grabs the herbivore by the side, and then with her left claw. She rips open a large gash on the herbivore's left hind leg. The Ankylosaur roars in pain as it fell down from being lifted up from that. Gray and Zach then turned to the fight as Indomitable then pushes the Ankylosaurus with her head and flipping it over on it's back. And exposing it's vulnerable soft underbelly, and the Indomitable clamps her enormous jaws on the herbivore's neck and it's entire head in her mouth. And then Indomitable bents the neck to a breaking point as the Ankylosaur's neck was heard snapping, and was paralyzed from a damaged spinal cord.

Gray closed his eyes and looks away, and there was a ripping sound.

"We're safe in here, right?" Gray turning to Zach.

"Yeah. They're totally safe." Zach reassured.

Then there was a vibrating buzzing sound as they looked down and saw Zach's phone as Claire was calling them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen and Claire were and a Jurassic World G-Wagon trying to find them. And the Wild Kratts team were in the Createrra behind them and helping.

"Come on." Claire calling them. "Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up."

* * *

Zach is reaching down trying to grab his phone, but it was only a inch out of reach.

Then Gray looks forward, and then his eyes widen.

"Zach." Gray said.

"I almost got it." Zach said.

"Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"Look."

"What?" Zach trying away and looked ahead.

Right in front of them, Indomitable was looking down at them likely drawn from the vibrating phone. And she growl as her red eye blinks, and her Nictitating membrane was seen clearly moving after she blinked.

Zach soon froze in fear, and then Indomitable lifts up and Gray held on to Zach's arm. And the ground shook as Indomitable moves around, and then turns the Gyrosphere around. And then slams her middle finger claw through the glass and pulls the Gyrosphere up and saw the 2 brothers were facing her. And then, Indomitable opens her jaws and lowers down and the 2 brothers screamed in fear. And then she plants her mouth on the glass trying to get a grip on the Gyrosphere. And then her jaw strength cause her teeth to break through the glass. And then, Indomitable lifts up and bangs the Gyrosphere hard on the ground and finding herself stuck. She lifts up again, and hits the ground hard causing a hole to break on the back. And then when she lifts up again, Zach quickly unbuckles himself and Gray and they slipped out through the hole. And they ducked as the Gyrosphere crashes down again. And then she lifts it up again.

"Go! Go!" Zach urging Gray forward.

They quickly got up as Indomitable slams the Gyrosphere on the ground again. And they ran as Indomitable then pulls her mouth free, and roars loudly.

* * *

Zach and Gray ran out of the forest.

"Gray, go!" Zach yelled.

They continued running, and soon Indomitable bursts from the treeline as the 2 boys stopped for a second and ran again.

"Oh, crap!" Gray terrified.

Soon Indomitable was chasing them, and the 2 brothers ran and then stopped at the edge of a waterfall with a 4 story drop to a pond.

They looked back as Indomitable got closer.

"We're gonna have to jump." Zach said.

"I can't." Gray panicked.

"Are you ready? One, two..."

Then at the last second, Zach and Gray jumped off the edge. And were narrowly missed by Indomitable's jaws as she stops and snaps them. And the 2 brothers fell into the water.

Indomitable watches as she looks down at the pond waiting patiently. Below, Zach tries to hold Gray from going up for air, and singles him to wait a minute.

Above on the cliff edge, Indomitable finally lost her patience. And then roars, and then turns away and leaves.

Gray and Zach then shot their heads from the water gasping for air as a roar was heard from Indomitable.

And then, they started swimming to shore. And were soon onto a bank.

"You jumped." Zach said.

He then laughed, and then pulls Gray in for a hug.

* * *

Back over with Owen, Claire and the Wild Kratts. They were at the Valley, And then both vehicles came to a stop.

"Stay in the car." Owen said.

Then Owen got out, and took his rifle. And then walks pass a long slender whip like tail. Which he soon pass as it was attached to a large elephant like body with slashed claw gashes. Owen put his rifle up as he approaches a long neck, and they approaches a head only as big as horse's. It was a morality injured Apatosaurus, and Owen kneels down and held the giant by her head.

"Hey, hey." He said gently.

Meanwhile, despite being told to stay in the car. Claire then climbed, and the Wild Kratts stepped out and approached.

"I know, I know." Owen said gently and stroking her head. "It's all right. All right, girl."

Soon, Claire and the Wild Kratts joined him. And the Apatosaurus looks at them as Claire kneels down and gently placed a hand on her. Koki then brought out her Creaturepod to run a Internal scan on the giant. The scan shows that she'd suffered several claw and slash marks. And there's a gash on the base of her neck, and at the neck an artery was hit. She turns to the others and sadly shook her head meaning that she'll only be lucky to lived a little longer. And then, the Apatosaur lifts her head up.

"Okay, okay, okay, you're okay." Owen calming her down.

And then the Apatosaur's head drops back to the ground. And then the Sauropod's eyelid twitches as it closes, and her breathing got shallower. And soon, her breathing stops as her life has faded away.

Claire looks up as a tear fell from her face. Owen looks stoic, but was sadden on the inside. And for Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy, it was the saddest thing they ever saw.

And then Owen saw something, and got up. The others followed him, and soon looked down as there were 5 other dead Apatosaurus bodies. And some had vultures feeding on them, but none had any massive chunk missing on them.

"It didn't eat them." Said Owen.

Claire gasps and placing her mouths over her mouth in horrid shock.

"It's killing for sport." Owen finished.

This was truly living monster they were dealing with. It was almost as if Indomitable wanted the entire island to herself.


	11. The Dimorphodon Shuffle

Meanwhile, on a beach in a different part of the island. A large heavy truck exits a boat.

"Units on standby, ready for go." Said a man walking with Hoskins.

"Good. Hold off on that live feed." Hoskins said. "We've got an evolving situation here."

"Did they give you the green light yet?"

"They will."

* * *

Not too far away, Barry was watching from a hilltop. And look through his binoculars and saw 2 trucks on the beach driving off.

He then brought out his walkie talkie. "Owen, we have a situation here."

He waiting for a response, but there was only static.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest. The G-Wagon and Createrra came to a stop near the remains of the Gyrosphere.

And they climbed out, and approached it. And then, Owen noticed a tooth caught in the rim of the Gyrosphere and removes it. And Chris and Martin saw a body corpse of an Ankylosaurus flipped on it's back. And they knew that it was only way a predator could get at an Ankylosaurus, and knew what done that.

And then Claire saw something on the ground.

"No, no, no." She kneels down, and picks up Zach's smashed phone. And is fearing the worst.

"Hey. They made it out." Owen said.

She then saw a trail of footprints, and signs in relieved.

* * *

And they followed the trail all the way to the waterfall where they jumped to avoid Indomitable.

"Oh, my God, they jumped." Claire worried.

"Brave kids." Said Owen.

"ZACH! GRAY!" Claire yelled.

Owen quickly shushes her, in case Indomitable might be still in the area.

"Hey! I am not one of your damn animals." Claire said angrily.

"Listen, those kids are still alive, but all of us will not be if you continue to scream like that." Owen said.

"This is a really bad place to be if Indomitable is still around in this area." Said Chris.

"So... You can pick up their scent, can't you?" Claire frantic quietly. "Uh, track their footprints?"

"I was with the Navy, not the Navajo." Owen corrected quietly.

"So then what should we do? What do you suggest we do?"

"You get back. I'll find them."

"No, we'll find them."

"You'll last 2 minutes in there." Owen said. "Less in those ridiculous shoes."

Claire then looked as if she was fed up, and had enough. And then unexpectedly, she then she unstraps her belt. And then opens her shirt showing her light purple tank top. And then fixes it into more of a outdoor safari look, and pulls her sleeves up. And once done, she placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Owen asked.

"It means I'm ready to go." She answered.

"Okay." Owen said. "But let's get one thing straight. I'm in charge out here. You do everything I say, exactly as I say it."

"Excuse me?"

"Just relax. It's just taking a stroll through the woods." Owen then brought out his gun. "65 million years ago."

"Okay, new plan." Said Chris. "Me, Martin and Aviva will go with Owen and Claire. Koki and Jimmy will head back and keep and eye out on things."

"Got it." Said Koki.

"I thought you never ask." Jimmy relieved. "I'm out."

He and Koki begin to head back to the Createrra and G-Wagon, while Claire, Chris, Martin and Aviva headed out. And then Owen glances at the ground, and saw a footprint left from Indomitable. And heads out.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep within a section of the forest. Gray picks up a helmet with the Jurassic World log, and has a chunk missing, and had a layer a blood on it. He breathes heavily, and then breathes heavier for a second when Zach took it from him.

And then they saw an ATV close by, and it looked as it was just attacked.

"Stay here." Zach said.

Zach begins to approached the damaged vehicle, and Gray stayed behind him, despite being told to wait. And then, as he looked he noticed what looked like a doorway of an abandon building.

The 2 brothers approached it, and went up the stairway. And saw a familiar T. Rex skeleton above the doorway. They pushed the doors opened, and inside were plants everywhere.

"Wow." Zach said softly.

As it turns out, this was the abandon ruins of the old Jurassic Park's Visitor Center that was left behind back in 1993, 22 years ago. But what they didn't know, is that they're standing in the shadows of the faint memory of when the T. Rex killed 2 Velociraptors when Dr. Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Lex and Tim Murphy were escaping them.

And then, Zach picks up a bone. And then a piece of old tarp that says, "When Dinosaurs Ruled The Earth".

"You still have those matches?" Zach asked.

Gray reaches in his fanny bag, and brought a pack of matches.

"Here you go." Gray handing them.

* * *

Then, using the bone and tarp as a torch. They begin to explore the ruins of the Visitor's Center. And looked at the wall with a painting frame of Parasaurolophus. And Zach brushes some dust off as he looks at a painting of a Velociraptor.

Zach then wanders a little further, and Gray looks at the painting.

"Gray!" Zach called.

Gray slightly jumped, and then went to his brother.

A few minutes later, they entered an old garage. And Gray picks up an old pair of Jurassic Night Vision Goggles. He flips a switch, and after a second the eye scopes spanned out. He puts them down, and joins back with Zach. And looked at an old abandon Jurassic Park Jeep.

"1992 Jeep Wrangler Sahara, Sand Beige." Said Gray said.

And then Zach had an idea. "You remember when we fixed up Grandpa's old Malibu, right?"

"Yeah." Gray turned to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few miles away in the park. People have crowded the entire walkway.

And in the Control Room, Lowery, Vivian, Masrani, Koki and Jimmy were getting concern.

"Every time this thing kills, it move further south." Lowery said. "It's headed right for the park."

"Why would she come here?" Masrani asked in concern.

"She can sense thermal radiation." Said Vivian. "Our emergency measures just put all the warm bodies in one place."

"Not good." Jimmy quivered.

"Guys, unless we do something, we're gonna have more people dead soon." Said Koki.

Then the elevator opened, revealing Hoskins, and he stepped out.

"Sir." Said the security guard.

"InGen." Hoskins showed his badge.

Masrani looks back to him.

"Hoskins." He said.

Masrani turns to him. "I know who you are."

"Then you know why I'm here." Said Hoskins. "I've been working for 2 years on an application for those Raptors. They can hunt and kill that creature."

But your program was to test their intelligence." Said Masrani.

"Yeah, it was. And we did." Hoskins admitted. And in the process, we learned something. They follow orders. You see, the solution to your crisis is standing right in front of you."

Masrani knew what he meant. "Let me be as clear as I can. No Velociraptors are going be set loose on this island."

"Y-You're out of your mind!" Said Hoskins. "What are you gonna do with all these people? You got 20,000 people here. What are you gonna do? They have no place to go. That thing is a killing machine!" He gestures to the screen. "And it will not stop."

Koki leans to Jimmy. "Whatever Hoskins is up too, Amber could be in trouble."

"But what is he wanting to do?" Jimmy asked in a whisper.

"Okay. I intend to personally look into your project to determine its viability within the moral principles of this company." Said Masrani.

"Okay, boss." Hoskins in agreement. "What's your next move?"

* * *

A few minutes later, a M134 is being attached to the JW001 helicopter.

And soon, Masrani and Vivian stepped outside.

"Sir, I can't get a hold of your instructor." Said Vivian.

"Never mind." Said Masrani. "He's likely caught up in the evacuation." He handed her his suit.

"You're sure there's nobody else who can fly a helicopter?" Vivan asked.

Masrani turns to her. "We don't need anyone else."

He then climbs into the helicopter, and within a few moments the helicopter begins to lift off and fly away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zach and Gray were working on trying to get the Jeep up and running. And Zach removes the battery from the ATV, and then there was a branch breaking heard some distance away.

"You think it's out there?" Zach asked.

He then notice Gray who seems getting scared.

"I mean, I know for a fact it is definitely not out there, all right? We're totally safe." Zach reassured. He then hands the battery to Gray. "Here, go take this. You're stronger than me."

Zach walks off, and Gray slightly smiles.

* * *

They got the battery in the Jeep, and Zach made some final adjustments to get it starting.

"All right. Turn it over." Zach said.

Gray turns the key, and then the engine starts.

"Whoo!" Zach cheered.

"It works!" Gray said.

Zach closed the hood, and climbs into the driver's seat.

"I thought you failed your driver's test." Said Gray.

"No, only the driving part." Zach admitted.

And then, they drove off back to the park.

* * *

Not too far away, Owen's group heard the Jeep driving off. And then hurried over to the garage.

And Owen picks up Zach's sweater. "This one of theirs?"

Claire looks and nods. "Yeah."

And then Claire looks over to the trail. "That road goes straight back to the park."

How did they even get one of these things started?" Owen asked.

"They must've somehow jump start it." Aviva said.

Owen then rambles through the things on the counter. And then saw some wiring, he then approaches the other Jeep and begin to open the hood.

But before he did, there was suddenly a thud and they froze. and some dust fell. And Claire got behind Owen, and then they hid behind the Jeep. Owen looks behind, and his rifle is left on the side. And then a familiar large foot appeared, and Owen hid. The group of 5 remained as quiet as they can, and Indomitable craned her head inside the garage. And her snout passes the front of the Jeep. At a certain angle, it was hard to tell if she can even see Owen and Claire who are hiding at the front of the Jeep. And then she presses the side of her face of the Jeep nudging it. And everyone fearfully remained quiet, and then Indomitable cranes her head out and disappeared.

When she was gone, Owen came out and grab his rifle. And went back into hiding.

And everyone was relieved it was over.

But then suddenly, the roof came crashing down. And then Indomitable roars seeing them. They quickly got up, and ran as she slams the Jeep into the wall.

And the group ran through the Visitors Center Lobby. And quickly got outside, Owen extended his hand, but Claire just kept on running. And they quickly left the area.

* * *

Inside, the Indominus bursts through the wall, and she roars.

And then a shadow of a helicopter flew above her and was heard. Indomitable looks up, and then begins to head outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen and the others were still running.

And Claire calls Lowery on her phone.

"Lowery, we found her." Claire called. "South of the Gyrosphere Valley, between the old park and the Aviary."

* * *

"Wait, are you following the dinosaur?" Lowery asked.

 _"Yes."_

* * *

"Get ACU out here." Said Claire. "Real guns th-"

* * *

 _"-is time."_

"ACU is airborne." Lowery said.

* * *

 _"They took the helicopter."_

"Who's flying it?" Claire asked.

"Koki, is the Flycam is out there?" Aviva asked calling on her Creaturepod.

 _"Yeah, it should be nearing Indomitable right now."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Masrani is flying the helicopter and is joined with 2 ACU members.

"Did you boys serve in the Armed Forces?" Masrani asked.

"Afghanistan, sir." Said the one as his co pilot.

"Did your general ever fly into battle with you?" Masrani turned to the one behind them.

Then the helicopter jolted a bit.

"Got it!" Masrani said. "Got it."

 _We have eyes on the target, south of the Aviary. Proceed and engage."_

"Come on! Look alive, boys!" Masrani called. "Look alive!"

* * *

Below, Owen and the others managed to got to a clearing. And near a cliff with the Aviary in view. And then the helicopter flew over them.

* * *

The helicopter flies towards the Aviary.

"10 o'clock! By the bird cage!" Yelled the ACU member.

Below them, Indomitable was seen running below them. And the member stands by ready to fire with the M134.

And the Flycam flys near her as she lets out a roar. And then the ACU member starts firing the gun at her. And the Indominus Rex runs trying not to get hit. And then she rams through the glass of the Aviary's wall like a freight train. And enters inside.

* * *

In the Control Room, security footage in the Aviary shows Indomitable inside and she roars at the Pteranodons and Dimorphodons. And the Flycam is showing the footage as well.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Lowery concerned.

"Looks like the Fox got in the henhouse." Said Hoskins who is next to him.

Lowery turns to him.

"This is not gonna end well." Koki said.

* * *

Indomitable roars aggressively at the pterosaurs, and making them jump.

She then turns and roars at a few other pterosaurs close by next to her. And they started flying away, and Indomitable snaps her jaws almost catching one. And to make matters worst, several Pteranodons flew through the gap left from the Hybrid. And started flying up towards the helicopter.

"PULL UP! PULL UP!" Yelled the ACU member. "UP, UP, UP!"

Masrani begins to pull the helicopter up and away. And the member begins firing at the Pteranodons and kills one. But one slams into the chopper and the jolt cause the member to lose balance, and hangs on to the gun. And then a Pteranodon snatch him.

Masrani fights to keep the helicopter steady, but then a Pteranodon rams through the windshield. And it's sharp beak pierce through the other ACU co pilot's chest killing him.

Masrani removes his shades and tries keeping the Helicopter straight. But with the pterosaurs constant attacks on it, he was fearing this was a fight he can't win.

At the cliff, Owen, Claire, Chris, Martin and Aviva watched and then the helicopter lost control and spins. And crashes through the glass causing a huge gap on the roof. And the chopper's tail broke off.

And Claire gasped in horror.

The helicopter falls to the ground, only a few yards from Indomitable. And it crashes into the ground with an explosion. And Indomitable begins to run off.

* * *

In the Control Room, everyone saw the whole thing as Indomitable ran through the gap she made and leaves.

"We have a-a breach in the Aviary." Vivian cried.

* * *

In the Aviary, a Dimorphodon screeches, and then along with the other pterosaurs in the Aviary. They begin to fly up through the gap that the helicopter left.

Over with Owen and his group, they saw them coming towards them.

"Trees, the trees! Go! Go!" Owen as they ran.

They quickly into the treeline, and got their just in time as they ducked and a Pteranodon was forced to pull up before crashing into the trees. And they watched as they flew over above them.

* * *

 **Author's Special Story Trailer.**

"The Avocado." Reported Adam. "This little guy and pretty much everything else in town has to take 4 separate plane rides, to arrive up here, in chilly Barrow Alaska."

 **UNIVERSAL**

"Adam." Don Davis called.

 _Your material up there is seeming to run a little thin."_

Adam, Nathan and Nua stand as Arnold rides his snowmobile on the ice and as Adam films.

"What the heck." Adam noticing something.

Through the camera scope, there was suddenly a blowing sound and a heart shaped mist cloud.

"I think Barrow might have one great story left in her." Adam called Don.

"This is solid ice, Adam." Said Pat. "It goes for 5 miles from here to the open ocean."

They looked at a hole, and by the open ocean was a large ridge of ice.

"3 Gray Whales are now trapped in walls of ice, 6 inches thick." Adam reported.

Rachel turns to the TV.

"You have whales in trouble and you didn't call me." Rachel called Adam.

"I didn't call because there's nothing you can do." Adam said.

"There's always something you can do." Said Rachel.

* * *

Rachel approaches the hole in the ice.

"Rachel, I'd like you to meet Fred." Adam said. "And Wilma, and this is Bamm-Bamm."

The little Gray Whale calf named Bamm-Bamm surfaced right in front of Rachel.

"And we'd like you to meet Bumper, Swirly, Two Tusker, and lastly Blue Jr." Martin introduced the 4 whale calves.

Rachel reaches out, and pets Bamm-Bamm's nose. "Everything's gonna be okay."

Bamm-Bamm lowers down into the water.

* * *

"Governor Haskell, we were wondering if you can mobilize a ship that can break through the ice." Rachel talking to Haskell.

Haskell laughed a bit thinking it was a joke, but saw the look on her face. "You're serious?"

* * *

 _"With every passing hour, their path to freedom slips further away as more of the ocean turns solid."_ Beckford reporter.

"All we need is the cooperation from the Governor, but the Governor has basically turned his back on the whales." Rachel talking with some reporters.

Kelly Meyers types a report.

"I hate her so much." Haskell said.

Next moment, he was shaking the hand of someone in a whale costume.

"We will do everything we can to help these poor creatures." Said Haskell.

Nathan turns. "Pretty amazing, huh?"

Rachel laughed.

 **INSPIRED BY A TRUE**

 **STORY**

"The National Guard will pull the icebreaker towards desperately needed." Don reported.

"The pull should be a piece of cake." Said McGraw.

"Nothing's that simply in the Arctic." Boyler said.

Boyler and his team were in 2 heavy lifting helicopters towing a hover barge across the ice.

A family of 4 watches the news about the whales.

"This is a monumental task as all eyes and offers are focus on saving the whales."

A team of Inupiats cut a breathing hole in the ice.

 **WITHIN EVERYONE IS**

 **HOPE**

Under the cover of the full moon night, a group of people continue making breathing holes.

"The temperature has dropped to the floor!" Said Pat. "We can't keep up with the ice!"

"The town of Barrow has shut down." Jill reported. "As school children and shop keepers alike furiously work to cut a path to the ocean."

 **WITHIN EVERYONE IS**

 **COURAGE**

"Where's Bamm-Bamm?" Pat questioned. "He's not coming up."

"Maybe he's hurt." Rachel said.

Rachel and Aviva were in wetsuits.

"You can't go down there. It's dangerous." Said Adam.

The 2 went underwater through a small hole, and gaze upon the whales.

 **WITHIN EVERYONE IS THE**

 **POWER**

A Russian icebreaker plows through the sea ice.

"The only icebreaker within reachable distance, belongs to the Soviets." Reported a woman.

"I'll be damn if I'll gonna let the Reds save the day." Said Boyler.

The 7 whales were around the breathing hole, each waiting a turn as one breathes.

"Then those whales are going to die." Rachel said.

Adam holds a crying Rachel in comfort.

 **TO DO SOMETHING**

 **EXTRAORDINARY**

Malik and Pat got onto the pressure ridge on the top, overlooking the open ocean and there was a pod of Killer Whales, a pod of Narwhals, and a lone Sperm Whale and Blue Whale nearby swimming around in concern.

"Even though they're big and powerful." Rachel said.

Fred raises up and blows a cloud of snow into McGraw's face. And Swirly splashes some water with her tail at him. Causing everyone to laugh.

Nathan listens through the ice.

"They're so much like us."

Rachel and Pat ran.

"We're vulnerable."

Rachel gently pets Bamm-Bamm on his nose.

"We get scared."

Rachel looks into the young Gray into his eye, and she can almost see his soul and he looked sad and scared.

"And we need help, sometimes too." Rachel said.

Malik and his team walked a distance to cut a hole. And Wilma surfaced.

And Rachel looks out.

 **BIG**

 **WILD**

 **MIRACLE**

INSPIRED BY A TRUE STORY

 **Coming**

 **October 7th.**


	12. Love in the Time of Pterosauria

Meanwhile, Zach and Gray were heading back to the park. And they drove through an old fence, and it flung open they drove pass it.

And the 2 brothers laughed a bit.

"Okay, that's it's." Zach assured. "We're safe now."

But then Gray glanced at the rear mirror, and noticed something. He looks back, and saw an army of Pteranodons and Dimorphodons flying overhead.

"Go, go!" Gray yelled.

Confused by this, Zach glanced at the mirror, and saw the pterosaurs overhead.

"Go, go!" Gray yelled.

"Oh, shit!" Zach seeing them.

He quickly shifts gears, and the hurries the Jeep.

Hurry up!" Gray yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the west gate, 2 guards were keeping watch.

"Hey!" Called Gray's voice.

And then they Zach and Gray approaching in the Jeep.

"Help!" Zach yelled.

"Open the gate! Let us in!" Gray yelled as Zach beats the horn. "Open it up!"

One guard glanced the other.

"That's a first." He said.

"Open the gate!" Gray screamed.

"Open the gate!" Zach yelled.

"Let us in!" Gray screamed.

Then a screech was heard, and the 2 guards looked up. And saw the army of Pterosaurs heading straight towards the park.

* * *

Meanwhile Owen, Claire, Chris, Martin and Aviva had followed a trail back. And approached a team of members with tranquilizer rifles.

And then Claire heard her phone ringing.

"Hello?" She called.

* * *

At the Visitor's Center, Zara was making her way through the crowd.

"Claire, we spotted the boys on surveillance." Zara said. "They're approaching the west gate. I'm headed there now."

 _"Okay."_

* * *

"Okay. Stay right there. I'm on my way." Claire said. "Stay right with them."

Then Aviva heard her Creaturepod ringing, and brought it out.

"Koki?" She called.

 _"Aviva, we got a problem. The Pterosaurs are heading straight towards the park."_ She said.

"Okay, you and Jimmy head out. We'll be right there." Said Aviva.

"Hey!" Owen called.

Claire turns and saw Owen on a ATV.

"Get on!" Owen said.

Claire rushed over and got on. As Aviva climbed in the Createrra with the brothers and drove off.

* * *

Unaware of what's heading their way, everyone was at the Main Street. And some were getting hot from heat.

And then a microphone rang.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, due to a containment anomaly all guest must take shelter immediately."_

Everyone was confused, and then some turned and looked over as the microphone repeats. And then they turned and saw the army of Pterosaurs as an emergency siren rang.

And then everyone started running. And then some of the Pteranodons and Dimorphodons started flying down and start attacking some of the fleeing people. Everyone ran for cover as a Dimorphodon then flew near a restaurant and snatch a piece of sausage. And then everyone started leaving in panic. Outside, a member was knocked off his feet by another Dimorphodon, and then clamped it's teeth on his arm.

Everyone ran in panic trying to get away as the pterosaurs flew around everywhere.

* * *

In the Control Room, everyone watched in horror as the security footage shows the fleeing people.

And then Hoskins left.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, everyone as pterosaurs continue attacking. And as the baby dinosaurs ran in panic, a Pteranodon lifts up a infant Triceratops by the saddle handling, and then slips out of it's grip.

And children screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a hall as members ran, Owen, Claire, Chris, Martin and Aviva climbed out of their vehicles.

 _"All units, take position on boardwalk. Use liquid tranquilizers. Do not fire live ammunition."_

An ACU member tossed Owen a rifle.

"Claire, come on!" Owen called.

They quickly ran.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hoskins headed outside and onto the Helipad.

And looks over at the park as the Pterosaurs continued their assault.

And then a scream from a little girl was heard.

* * *

Meanwhile, Koki and Jimmy were rushing through the crowd, avoiding the Pterosaurs.

"Jimmy! Come on!" Koki yelled.

"I'm hurrying!" Jimmy yelled.

Close by, Zach and Gray ran through the crowd, as Zara was trying to keep up.

"Stop running!" She yelled.

The 2 brothers soon got the the Main Street, and saw the Pterosaurs flying everywhere.

"Wait." Zach holding Gray back.

"Don't just stand there!" Zara yelled.

Then suddenly, Zara was snatch by the shoulders as a Pteranodon flies up with Zara in it's grip.

Koki and Jimmy saw that too.

Zara screams as another Pteranodon flew near the one holding her. And she slipped out of it's grip. And then the new Pteranodon caught her by the feet and flew, Zara screams and the Pteranodon released her and she screams as she fell 6 stories and into the Mosasaur enclosure.

She fell the water, and begin to swim as 3 Pteranodons dove under. And the 3rd snatched her in it's beak like a Penguin or any other kind of seabird catching a fish. And then it flies up to the surface, and Zara slips out of it's beak. Zara screams underwater as the Pterosaur snatches her again.

By the fence, Zach, Gray, Koki and Jimmy watched, and behind them a Dimorphodon attacked a toy dinosaur.

And then as the Pteranodon snatched Zara in it's feet. The Mosasaurus suddenly launches herself from the water. Making an eerie bellow, and as the Pteranodon tries to make a break for it, the giant marine reptile clamps down with 5 tons of pressure. Breaking the Pterosaur's backbone like it was a twig, as well as having a double kill as Zara was in her mouth.

Gary, Zach, Koki and Jimmy were horrid shocked as they watched as the 15 ton sea monster fell into the water with her prize in her jaws.

"Go! Get inside now!" Zach said.

Meanwhile, Owen, Claire, Chris, Martin and Aviva ran to the park. Along with a team of members and ran through the crowd. And then they stopped and aimed their rifles up and started firing darts at any Pterosaur they hit as they quickly pass out from the effects. And as they fired, Claire climbed onto a cart on it's side and looks outs trying to find her nephews.

"Zach!" Claire yelled. "Gray!"

Not too far away, Zach and Gray with Koki and Jimmy ran. And then they saw her.

"Aunt Claire!" Zach called.

Owen lowered his rifle.

"Claire!" Zach yelled.

"Guys!" Koki yelled.

And then, a Pteranodon behind them was shot at the shoulder as it begins to glide down as it loses consciousness.

"No! Hold your..." Owen was then knocked off his feet when a Dimorphodon came from behind.

Zach, Gray, Koki and Jimmy ran as the Pteranodon glides down. And then they jumped as the Pterosaur came down and then slid towards them, and they backed up to a wall. And the unconscious Pteranodon came to a stop as the tip of it's sharp beak only a few inches away from them.

Meanwhile, Owen quickly flips on his back and holds the Dimorphodon back as it snaps it's jaws trying to nab him only missing him by half a inch. And then suddenly Claire knocks the Jurassic Pterosaur out by hitting the back of a rifle at it's head. And the Dimorphodon slumps to the ground out cold. And then Claire fired several shots at it.

Close by, Zach, Gray, Koki and Jimmy saw that. And were surprised by this.

"Is that Aunt Claire?" Zach asked.

Claire helps Owen up, and then suddenly Owen pulls her into a kiss. And the 4 just watched, and at this point they weren't sure it that was even their aunt. Even Chris, Martin and Aviva were stunned. And soon they parted, and then Claire saw her nephews.

"It's them!" Claire them rushed over to them. "Zach! Gray! Oh, my God! Thank God! Thank God! What happened? What is this?" Seeing the scratch on Gray's chin. "Are you okay? Where did you go? Why didn't you come back? I was so worried about you."

"Who's that?" Zach asked getting his senses back.

Claire looked as he meant Owen, and turned back to them.

"We work together." She answered.

"Did we miss something when we parted?" Koki asked.

"It's a long story." Aviva said.

"Hey." Owen called. "We gotta go."

"Okay. Come on, come on." Claire said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hoskins returned to the Control Room along with a team of other men.

"Hey, hey!" Said a security guard. "You guys can't just be walking up in..." He was then stopped when a member raised a gun.

Lowery turns to them.

"Simon Masrani's death was a tragedy." Hoskins said. "The new mission is to prevent further loss of life."

"Uh, who are these guys?" Lowery asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Hoskins said. "You're all relieved of duty. There's a new team on the ground."

A few members of the room begin to leave.

* * *

Flying over the Pacific, a InGen helicopter flies.

And then a Dimorphodon appeared, and a man aimed his gun at it. And then shot the Pterosaur as it flew into the water.

And the helicopter approaches the island.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen and the others were making their way back.

"Lowery, I'm on my way back to you." Claire calling Lowery on her phone.

 _"That's a bad idea."_

* * *

"The board assigned emergency ops to InGen's private security division." Lowery said at a corner. "This guy Hoskins in charge. And he has this insane plan to use the Raptors to hunt-"

* * *

 _"The Indominus."_

"What do mean "use the Raptors"?" Claire asked.

Owen heard that and halted. "Son of a bitch!"

And then a helicopter flew overhead.

"You shouldn't say "bitch"." Gray said.

"Hoskins." Chris said.

"Take the kids." Owen said. "Get them someplace safe."

Then there was banging as they turned to the closed gate doors behind them. And then they quickly rushed as the gates barged opened as a crowd of people ran, Owen, Claire and her nephews got into a G-Wagon as the Wild Kratts rushed into the Createrra.

And they quickly drove backwards.

And they quickly drove ahead of the crowd, and they quickly got into a corner. And they watched as the stampede of crowd ran.

"This does not feel safe." Zach said.

Can we stay with you?" Gray asked.

"I am never leaving you as long as you live." Claire said.

"No, no, no, him" Gray gestured to Owen.

"Owen and Claire glanced each other.

"Yeah, definitely him." Gray said.

"This got awkward." Martin said.

* * *

Hours later at night, InGen members were got the Raptor pen.

Hoskins was in the pen, and the Raptors were being set up with harness straps on their heads with a camera set in night vision. And at the moment, Blue, Amber and Delta were being set up. And Hoskins approached Delta and Amber as they were being finished.

And Hoksins kneel down looking at Delta. And then pats the man on his arm, and his brought out a tablet.

"Hey! Right here." Hoskins getting Delta's attention and snaps his fingers. "Right here."

"She looks at what she wants." Barry said and he glanced him. "Usually what she wants to eat."

Hoskins stared at Delta, and Delta looked as if she was glaring at him. And Amber glares at him baring her teeth, clearly not liking this.

And then a light of an approaching car appeared, Hoskins turns as a G-Wagon and the Createrra appeared and stopped.

And then Owen and Claire climbed out, and the Wild Kratts came out with angry looks.

"The mother hen has finally arrived." Hoskins smiled and approaches them.

Then suddenly Owen lashed out with a punch at Hoskin's face.

"Oh!" Gray winced.

Hoskins turns back to them.

"Get the hell of of here and stay away from my animals." Owen said.

"And stay away from Amber." Aviva glared.

"Hoskins, you wanted this to happen, you son of a bitch!" Claire said.

"Oh, Jesus!" Hoskins rubbed his jaw. "How many more people have to die before this mission starts to make sense yo you?"

"It's not a mission. It's a field test." Barry corrected.

"This is a InGen situation now. Hoskins said. "Okay, there are gonna be cruise ships that show up here at first light. Everybody's gonna get off this island. You're gonna watch a news story tomorrow about how you all saved lives. No, no, no, better yet, how your animals saved lives." He then turned to Chris and Martin. "And your's been having trouble every she joined them. And you wanna see her prove herself to that one. To be, a real Raptor."

Owen turned to Barry.

"They've never been out of containment." Barry said. "It's crazy."

Hoskins then turns away. "Let's move it out!" And then he turns back to them. "This is happening! With or without you."

Owen just stared at him, as well as Chris and Martin.


	13. Chasing the Dragons

Owen placed a finger at a section of rainforest at the part of Isla Nublar.

"We know that she is in sector 5." Owen said. "This is a game we call hide-and-seek. It's a scent drill. We've done it about a thousand times with these animals. When they get on target, and they will get on target, wait to engage. Velociraptors are pack hunters. They like to herd the animal into a kill zone. That's when we take our shot. Get a clear shot, wait on my command, and give her everything you got. We got one good target, gentlemen. Do not shoot my Raptors. Please."

* * *

Moments later, Owen went up to Blue in a muzzle. And she has a harness strap on. And Chris and Martin approached Amber.

"Easy, Blue." Owen placing a hand on her. "Easy. Attagirl." Then he checks on the camera. "You don't scare me."

"It's okay, Amber." Martin gently stroking Amber. It's okay."

"Owen." Gray called.

Owen, Chris and Martin turned to Gray and Zach who were outside.

"Are they safe?" Gray asked.

"No, they're not." Owen simply answered.

"What are their names?" Zach asked.

"Well, you got Charlie." Owen gestured to them. "There's Echo. Here is Delta.

"This one is Amber." Martin gestured to Amber.

"This one's called Blue. She's the beta." Owen finished.

"Who's the alpha?" Gray asked.

"You're looking at him, kid." Owen said.

Zach and Gray smiled.

* * *

Soon later, Claire opened the back doors of a Veterinary truck.

"See?" Claire said. "Totally safe. All right, get in. Come on." And Zach and Gray climbed inside. "Get in there." And they sat down. "If you need me, I'll be up front. Just open that window." She gestured to the slide behind them. "Okay? Put your seatbelts on."

Zach and Gray looked, but there was none.

"Okay, so just... Hold hands." Claire then closed the doors.

And then Gray brought his hand.

Outside, Claire removed her shirt and climbed in the front of the truck.

Back over with Zach and Gray a screech from one of the Raptors was heard.

"Um... Nothing's getting in here, right?" Gray asked a little nervous.

"Hey. Do you remember that ghost at the old house?" Zach asked. "Remember, the one in the garage? I protected you, right?"

Gray thought for a moment. "You made a battle ax out of a ruler and a paper plate."

"Yeah." Zach smiled. "See, nothing is gonna get you while I'm around, okay?"

"But you're not always gonna be around." Gray said.

"Yeah, well... Hey... We're brothers, okay? We'll always be brothers, and we'll always come back to one another. No matter what."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

And they hugged.

* * *

At the Raptor pen, Owen reveals the piece of flesh that Indomitable clawed out with her implant. And he held it up and clicked his device as the Raptors behind the gates sniffed it, and Amber got really excited from it since the Wild Kratts did similar practice runs with when growing up.

* * *

In the Control Room, Lowery watches from a security camera.

And then Hoskins joined his side.

"Awesome." He said.

* * *

Back at the Raptor pens, everyone was getting ready.

And Chris and Martin just got on their creature power suits. And Chris brought a shed piece of Raptor tooth from Amber.

"Good thing we've been saving these." Martin said.

"Oh, yeah." Chris said.

And then they brought out Velociraptor power discs, and then insert them into the suits.

Owen was on his motorcycle, and then turns to Barry behind him on a ATV. And he nodded, Owen looks back ahead and then nodded. Leon nodded, and a moment later, he then pressed a button.

And the gates opened, and the 5 Velociraptors came running out as they begin to track. And the team begin to follow them, and then Chris and Martin glanced each other.

"Activate, Velociraptor powers!" They press the activation button.

And then, a few moments they were in Veloiraptor power suits. And they turn off running.

* * *

In the forest, the Raptor Squad ran through the trees, passing them, screeching and leaping over logs.

Velociraptors are built for high speed chases, their long tails acts as a counter balance for making sharp turns. They're built like ninjas, and they are running through the underbrush like a team of Wolves or Lions on the hunt.

And their eyes help as well to see in the low light under the cover of night.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the front of the truck, Claire watches the camera footage on a tablet.

And then, Zach and Gray slid open the window and watched. And recently, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy came in.

* * *

In the forest, Blue leaps from the brush as the other 4 Raptors ran behind her.

And then, Owen, Chris and Martin appeared.

And within no time, they were running alongside them Raptor Squad.

Owen glanced at Blue for a second, and then she begins to pick up the pace.

* * *

In the truck, Claire and the others watched from Echo's cam seeing them alongside the Raptors.

"Your boyfriend's a badass." Zach said.

Claire only smiled and glanced at him.

* * *

In the forest, Owen glanced back to Barry who was behind him. And Barry glanced back at the truck behind him.

And the entire team went through the jungle.

* * *

In the Control Room, Hoskins, Lowery and Vivian watched from the main screen.

"Imagine if we had these puppies in Tora Bora." Said Hoskins. He then grabs Lowery's cup and turned to a man. "Are you recording this thing?"

The man nods.

And Hoskins took a sip of the drink.

* * *

In the forest, the Raptors continued running as the team followed.

Barry looks down a tracking device, and noticed that the Raptors are beginning to slow down.

"They're slowing down." Barry called.

Owen reached his mic. "They got something."

And soon, the Raptors halted to a stop, and begin to prowl the area. And Owen and the others came to stop as Chris and Martin deactivated their power suits.

Moments later, the team begin to follow the Raptors.

* * *

Back at the truck, they were still watching through the tablet.

"You know what? No, no, no." Claire turned and reaches the window. "You guys are not gonna what this." She then closed the window and now Gray, Zach, Koki and Jimmy couldn't watch." Keep the window closed."

* * *

Back at the forest, the team got down behind some logs.

And then a familiar sound rang through the trees. And the Raptors were on high alert, and the members turned on lasers.

And then the Raptor perked up as footsteps were being heard and branches breaking.

Amber wasn't sure of what was heading her way, but she has her senses on high alert at peek strength. Sight is important, because she's got to see where the creature is coming from. And she can see as well as a Big Cat can see. Sound is very important, as it was now dark, and she has got to hear where it is. And her sense of smell is vial important because it allows her to figure out where that dinosaur is out in the darkness.

And then, emerging from the darkness through the vines. Indomitable appears and the Raptors looked at the giant. And the gun lasers then turned onto her.

Amber takes 2 steps back, never before seeing such a monstrous beast. She seems panicked, and wants to turn and run. But instincts tell her, to stand her ground. And she was taught that numbers help out.

Indomitable then lowers down, and then unexpectedly. She made a caw like sound, and then Blue responded with a caw. Indomitable caws again as then they looked as if they were talking to each other.

"Something's wrong." Barry said to Owen. "They're communicating."

"But, why?" Chris said.

Indomitable continues making a series of sounds as the Raptors respond.

"I know why they wouldn't tell us what it's made of." Owen said.

"Why?" Barry glanced him.

Then Indomitable made a similar sound to a Raptor, and then snorted.

"That thing's part Raptor." Owen said.

And then, the 5 Raptors turns back towards them. Almost as if they rebelled against them.

* * *

At the Control Room, all 5 Raptor cams were focused on Owen.

"What's taking them so long?" Hoskins getting impatient and then picks up a phone. "Light it up!"

* * *

"Engage!" Yelled a man.

And then they started firing their guns, and the 5 Raptors and the Indominus took off running. And then a man fired a missile and it hits the ground right next to Indomitable, and she roars as she was the blast knocks her off her feet.

* * *

In the truck, Claire watched the whole thing from the tablet.

"Oh, my God." She gasped.

* * *

After being stunned from the blast for a few seconds, Indomitable soon climbs to her feet as a tree fell down. And then she stood up and begins to run.

They continued firing at her, and then she disappeared into the thick brush and darkness.

"Watch your six." Owen called. "Raptors got a new alpha."

They begin to walk into the forest, the source of light was from the fire from the missile. And there was a faint screech from one of the Raptors in a distance. And they kept their eyes out, and as one member walked. A silhouette rushed by.

And for the Raptors, darkness is a trusted friend.

The team continued through the dense brush looking around. And then as one looks over, his cam showed one of the Raptors pouncing at him like a Leopard hunting at hunt. And on Echo's cam showed her rushing as another Raptor lunges at another man. The men started firing their guns as the Raptors ran to avoid from getting hit. Another helmet cam showed as the member was showing trying to hit one. Blue suddenly lunged from nowhere as the cam showed her mouth opened attacking him. Then Delta's cam showed as one of the Raptors lunges at a man. And then a helmet cam showed as one of the Raptors drags a man away.

* * *

In the Control Room, Hoskins watches it on the main screen and as the carnage goes on.

And then, he turns and leaves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen was slowly moving through with his rifle up.

And then there was a snarl as he turns, close by was a thrashing tail. And then it lowers down as Charlie then lifts her head up and sees him. Owen lowers his rifle, and Charlie just stares at him showing no signs of aggression. And the 2 stared at each other, and Charlie let out a soft friendly growl.

But then suddenly, a missile appeared from behind. And then it strikes right where she was standing, and the explosion throws Owen back a distance. He sat up and looks to where Charlie was once standing before her death.

And then he heard voices nearby, and got up.

* * *

Barry was running, and has managed to avoid the Raptors.

He then got behind a log, and then looks back as the team falls back in the truck and ATV.

And then after a moment, he got up and rushed to a log close by. And he dove inside the log just as Blue appeared and leaps onto the log.

Barry turns to the log's entrance, holding his pistol out. But then a claw pierce through the bark on top. And then parts of the bark above them start breaking as Barry blocks the dust from his face. And then Blue's snout jabs through trying to get him.

Outside the log and nearby, Owen got on his motorcycle and Chris and Martin appeared. And then they heard shouting and saw Blue clawing the log.

"No! Blue!" Barry yelled.

Blue stops and then looks through the hole. And then Owen revs the motorcycle's engine as Chris and Martin activated Raptor powers again. And Blue turns to them, and Owen whistles. And then the 3 took off and Blue chased after them.

* * *

In the truck, Claire and Aviva looked the Raptor cams as Charlie's was the only one showing black.

"Oh, my God." Claire said.

"Charlie's gone." Aviva said.

"Is everybody dead?" Gray asked.

They turned and the window opened. And she quickly puts the tablet down.

"No, no, no. Everyone is fine." Claire assured.

Gray opens the window more.

"Don't lie to him." Zach said.

"He's scared. It's okay to lie when people are scared." Said Claire.

"I wanna go home." Gray said.

"Oh sweetheart, you will, okay? I promise." Claire rubbed his shoulder. "Tomorrow you will be home, and you mother will never let me see you again."

Then suddenly a bloody hand slams on the window as Claire turned to it with a jump and screams. And then Gray closed the window.

"Get out of here!" The man yelled. "Go!"

Then Claire grabs the keys and turns them. In the cabin, Zach, Gray, Koki and Jimmy turned and the man opened the doors and then Delta appeared charging at them.

"They're coming!" The man yelled.

Then Delta lunges and pounced on the man like Leopard ambushing a Antelope at night. The 4 quickly backed up, and then Claire quickly got the truck started and then drove off. And then Delta and the man slid off the truck and fell, and Delta starts shredding him alive like mad.

And the truck was soon driving down a trail.

"Just hold on back there." Claire called to them.

As she drove, then suddenly emerging from the shadows. Echo lunges and her head slams through the glass and Claire and Aviva screamed as Echo snaps her jaws trying snatch them. But then she loses grip on the side of the truck and fell.

Echo hits the ground, and her harness strap was knocked off her head. And as she begins to get up, Delta and Amber rushed by her, and Echo turns to them.

In the cabin, Zach, Gray, Koki and Jimmy saw Delta and Amber quickly catching up to them. And as they got up, Echo quickly got up with them and bumps into Dleta and she snaps at her. And then Zach unstraps a gas tank, and then placed it down. And then rolls it outside, but the 3 Raptors quickly avoided that. And then Echo appeared the left side of the truck, and begins another attack.

And then, Claire soon noticed Echo closing in and screeches. And then Claire turns slightly left, and that cause Echo to hit the side of a tree and she fell down.

"Sorry, Echo!" Aviva called.

1 Raptor down, but Delta and Amber are still in the chase. And they begin to close in, and then Gray noticed 2 electric prods. He grabs one, and then he and Zach struggle to turn it on as the 2 Raptors begins to close in.

"Turn it on." Gray said.

"I don't know how." Zach said.

As they were struggling, Delta is the first to approached, but rears back when the doors swung at her way. And then as they cleared she made a lunge for it and leaped. And hangs on the cabin as they finally got the prod on, and then Delta started snapping her jaws at them.

"Sorry, Delta!" Koki said.

And then they jabbed the prod into Delta, as she was shocked. And then she fell back and hits the ground knocking her camera strap off, and then Amber trips over her and fell. And her strap came off as well when she stopped rolling.

"Are you boys okay?" Claire asked.

"Hey! Did you see that?" Zach asked as Gray opened the window.

"I can't wait to tell Mom." Gray said.

"Oh! Please, no." Claire begged. "Do not tell your mother about that, ever."

Then suddenly, Owen, Chris and Martin appeared behind the truck.

"Owen!" Gray seeing them.

"Owen!" Zach yelled.

The 2 brother cheered, and then Owen turns to the side of the truck to Claire.

"We gotta get indoors." Owen said. "Follow me."

And then he got ahead and leads.

And then Claire brought out her phone. "Lowery, we're headed your way. Call in a chopper."

They drove down the trail, and Delta, Echo and Amber ran behind them. And then the 3 Raptors slowed to a stop as a familiar distant call was heard. And then they ran and into the brush.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lab the lab members were gathering everything.

"Everything must must be accounted for." Henry called. "I want all backup generators online."

He then approaches a keypad, and he pressed his thumb on a scanner. And the door unlocks, and then his phone rang as Henry answers it.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

* * *

"Change of plans." Hoskins said. "Mission took a job to the left. I'm taking everything off-site."

* * *

"The embryos are safe here." Henry said.

* * *

 _"They can live up to 8 weeks on the generators."_

"No, no. You-You listen." Hoskins said. "The parks' gonna be Chapter 11 by morning."

* * *

 _"Okay? Our little side project's about to get a shot in the arm."_

* * *

"I don't want a bunch of lawyers messing around with that they don't understand."

* * *

Henry just stood there.

 _"You get it? Hey?"_

* * *

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." Hoskins said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the monorail station everyone was there and some were being treated from their wounds.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, we'd like to thank you for your patience. The ferry will be leaving in 45 minutes. If you require immediate medical attention, please report to the nearest service station."_

* * *

In the Control Room, Lowery looks at the crowd from the security cams of the screen.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Lowery asked himself.

"Okay, people. We have an extraction point at the east dock." Said someone in a distance.

And then, everyone gathers their things and begin to leave.

"Hey." Lowery turned to Vivian.

"They said we had to evacuate." Vivian said. "There's a boat. You coming?"

Lowery glanced at the screen showing the truck that Claire is driving.

And then he turns back to Vivian, and then he stood up. "Someone has to stay behind."

He then approached her.

"Oh, no. I-I have a boyfriend." Vivian stopping him.

"I didn't know that you guys were, like, together-together." Lowery said.

"We are." Vivian said.

"That's good. You don't mention him, ever."

"No, I'm at work."

"No, no, no. Yeah. Well..."

They then hugged.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah." Lowery said.

And then Vivian turns and leaves. "Okay, bye."


	14. Our Rex Is Bigger Than Yours

On the Helipad, several men were loading into the helicopter. And a man approaches Henry holding a case.

"Where's Hoskins?" Henry asked.

"He's sending you and the assets to a secure location." He said.

"But our deal is still intact?" Asked Henry.

"Don't worry. You'll well be taken care of. Let's go!" The man called.

And then he climbs in, and soon the helicopter takes off into the air.

* * *

Near the Visitor's Center, Owen and the others appeared and Chris and Martin deactivated their suits.

And everyone climbed out of the truck.

"Come on. Come on. Go inside." Claire as they ran to the entrance.

And they entered inside.

"Control room. That way." Claire pointed the direction as they ran.

As they ran, they then halted to a stop as the entire lab was cleared.

"The evacuated the lab." Claire said.

And then they begin to approach the open door. And entered a lab. And they noticed glass cages holding strange animal hybrids. A species of Skink with feathers as Owen looks at it. Zach looks at one with a salamander with a high ridge running down it's back. Gray looks at a Veiled Chameleon with a forked tongue like a snake, and it grabs a fly with it's hand. And Claire looks at a albino 2 headed Python both heads functioning.

"What is this?" Chris asked.

Then a sound got their attention, and they turned as they saw several men loading the embryos.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked.

"I'm afraid that's above your pay grade, honey." Hoskins appearing.

"Where's Henry?" Claire demanded.

"Dr. Wu works for us." Hoskins answered.

Gray then peers behind Owen, and noticed the computer screen.

"That's not a real dinosaur." Gray said.

"No, it ain't, kid." Hoskins said.

The screen then showed a picture of the Indominus.

"But somebody's gotta make sure that this company has a future." Hoskins turns back to them. "Imagine, that one, a fraction of the size, deadly, intelligent, able to hide from the most advanced military technology. A living weapon unlike anything we've ever seen. You see. Million of years of evolution, what did we learn? Nature is the gift that just..."

Then suddenly Delta and Amber appeared and screeched.

"Shit!" Hoskins jumped.

The 2 Raptors stalked towards him as Hoskins backs up into a wall.

"Easy. Easy. boy. Easy." Hoskins said. "Hey, hey. We're, we're on the same side, right? Right?" And then Hoskins held out his right hand.

Owen and everyone stood quiet, and the Wild Kratts weren't sure what Amber would do. Even though Amber wasn't raised for violence and killing, that doesn't mean that would stop her from following her natural instincts.

"I'm on your side." Hoskins said.

And then suddenly, Delta clamps her jaws on his arm. And Hoskins screams in pain and horror, and then Owen and the other ran outside the lab. And the 2 Raptors started attacking him. And Delta's tail knocks over 2 carts and blood splattered on the glass wall.

And the group quickly ran the hall.

"No, boys. Boys, this way." Claire said as they ran the right way. "Come on. Come on. Come on."

They ran, but then suddenly Delta and Amber ran through the glass and they turned the other way as the 2 Raptors chased them.

They quickly ran to the lobby, and then Gray quickly press on the holoscape. And then a second later, a hologram of a Dilophosaurus appeared in a defensive pose screeching and with it's rattling frill expended. Delta and Amber quickly skidded to a stop, and screeched at the hologram.

Being given time, the group quickly ran outside. And then Delta and Amber lunged at the hologram and went through it. Confused by this, they turned to the hologram as the doors closed.

The group quickly went down the steps, but then quickly stopped as Blue appeared and screeched. And then behind them. Delta and Amber realizing they were tricked pushed the doors opened and screeched at them. The 2 Raptors hissed as Delta blocks the path of the right, and Amber at the back. And then suddenly Echo who just arrived screeched blocking them. And they were completely surrounded.

"That's how it is, huh?" Owen asked Blue.

Blue took a step forward and growled. Everyone stayed where they were, knowing only Blue would give the command for the pack to attack.

And then Owen slowly lowered his rifle, and then set it down on the ground. And then not taking his eyes off Blue, she let out a growl as he held out his right hand and she snaps.

"Easy." Owen said softly. "Easy."

Owen slowly moved his hand to Blue's head strap, keeping his eyes on her. And then he unlocks and removes the strap from her. And Blue then begins to settle down.

"That's it." Owen said.

But then suddenly, a familiar roar was heard and they all turned. And then Indomitable appeared, and she approached them and then roars out. And she made 2 cawing sounds to Blue.

Blue then turns to Owen, but she made friendly growling. Owen smirks and glanced at Indomitable. And then Blue turns to Indomitable with a screeched.

Outrage by her betrayal, Indomitable roars angrily, and then swatted the Raptor with her left hand. And Blue was thrown aside into the wall of Starbucks. And she fell to the ground.

Everyone turns to the Indominus, and she turns to them looking angry. And then Delta screeched aggressively, as well as Echo and Amber. It appears that they turned their alliance off of her after what she did to Blue.

And then Owen whistled, and the 3 Raptors charged without hesitation. And they leaped and lunged onto Indomitable's shoulder and started clawing and biting her. The Indominus twirls around as the group ran to hide. As Indomitable turns, her tail hits a fake crystal breaking it into pieces.

"Quick, in there." Aviva pointed to a booth.

They quickly went to in the booth to hide, while Owen fired his rifle at Indomitable and trying to avoid hitting the Raptors. And then, Owen hid behind an amber structure and begin to load his rifle. And then, Indomitable throws Echo off her shoulder and she begins to claw her way up.

In the booth, the Wild Kratts watched as the fight went on. But they weren't sure how long they can keep it up.

"24, 50." Gray counted. "We need more."

Claire turned to him. "More what?"

"Teeth. We need more teeth." Gray said.

"Where in the world are we gonna get more teeth?" Koki said.

Then Claire had the idea of one dinosaur. She then got up, and opened a first aid kit and brought out a flare and grabbed a walkie talkie.

"Okay, so just wait here." Claire said. "It's gonna be fine."

Zach and Gray nodded.

And then Claire rushed off, Owen soon saw her running off. And then Echo rushed in, and leaps onto Indomitable's right thigh. Owen finished loading, and then turns and fires at the Indominus' shoulder. And as Echo continued attacking, Indomitable was finally snatched her in her jaws and threw her off. Echo screeched as she was thrown and then hits a grill causing it to lit. Owen saw that, and then quickly got up and ran as Indomitable's tail swings at the amber breaking it into pieces. And then she clamps her jaws into Delta breaking her rib cage and back, and then throws her away. Amber attempts another attack, but she was then swatted away.

Owen quickly got into the booth, and singles everyone to be quiet. And then Indomitable was heard as she slowly appears, and then she soon sees them and then starts snapping her jaws trying to get them. And then Indomitable broke her left hand through the wall as they quickly moved to the other wall. Indomitable's arm reaches in and claws the ground only missing them as Gray screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Claire was still running.

"Lowery, are you still there?" Claire called on a walkie talkie.

* * *

Lowery picks up a phone.

"Hey, where are you?" He asked.

* * *

"I need you to open Paddock 9." Claire said.

* * *

Lowery moves over to a pad, and types the code to open the paddock gate.

"Paddock 9?" As he finished. "You kidding?"

* * *

Claire got to the gate, and then turns as a roar from Indomitable was heard.

"Damn it, Lowery be a man and-"

* * *

 _"-do something for once in your life."_ Claire looking at the security camera.

"Why do you have to make it personal?" Lowery asked.

He then stood up as Claire tossed away the walkie talkie. And after a moment, he pressed the enter button. And then an alarm rang as the gate opens.

* * *

Claire turns to the opening gate, and lit the flare as the gate lifts higher.

And then when it passed her height, loud thuds were heard like footsteps. And then a pair of eye reflected from the moonlight appeared as well as soft growling. And then a large dinosaur emerged from the darkness, and is revealed to be the T. Rex.

Holding the flare out, making sure she has her attention on it. Claire then started running like mad as soon the Tyrannosaurus lets out a roar as she begins to chase her.

* * *

Indomitable reaches inside the booth, and then her claws hooks on the strap of Gray's fanny pack. And everyone holds him back from being pulled away. And then Zach noticed the buckle and then reaches for it, and after a moment he un-clips it.

At the walkway, Claire runs with the T. Rex right behind her. And then once she passed the Spinosaurus skeleton, she then throws the flare and it hits Indomitable's shoulder as it bounces out. Indomitable stops from her attack, and then turns with a growl.

And then the T. Rex bursts through the skeleton as Claire drops to the ground. And the T. Rex growls and destroys the skeleton, and then turns to Indomitable and then roars. Indomitable stood up and roars at the Cretaceous predator and backs up as the T. Rex turns and faces her as her right stomps a bone. Indomitable lets out a roar as Claire looks up and was behind the T. Rex leg.

She then looks over to Owen, and then the T. Rex took a few steps forward and then roars. And Indomitable roared as well. And then everyone came out and Owen held Gray back.

"Wrecksy?" Martin said.

The Wild Kratts knew this was leading into a large fight as large predators are territorial. And then Wrecksy charges with a roar, and the 2 predators charged with mouths opens and then Wrecksy clamps down on Indomitable's neck and was lifted upwards. And then brought her head over her neck. Claire slowly begins to scoot away Wrecksy clamps her jaws on Indomitbable's neck and her tail swung and knocked a lamp post down. Wrecksy lets out a growl holding to the Indominus' neck, and then Indomitable swung her head and clamps her teeth on the Rex's neck. Wrecksy lets go in surprise, and then both predators lunged towards each other as Wrecksy clamps the front of her jaws on the side of Indomitable's neck. And then she swung Indomitable side to side as her tail hits a lamp post and then Wrecksy lets go and bites down on her neck as Indomitable claws her right shoulder. The 2 giants roared and Wrecksy lunges but misses, and then Indomitable claws the left side of her neck. And then pushes her head aside, and then pushes her head down. Wrecksy lets out a growl, and then Indomitable grips around her head and then forces and pulls to the ground as she hits the ground with a massive thud. Wrecksy attempts to get up, but Indomitable holds her down, and then clamps her jaws on her neck as Claire got behind a rock structure. And then Indomitable bites down on the Tyrannosaur's neck and then drags her to the booth and then threw her as head breaks through the wall causing Owen and the others to back away and narrowly avoided being crushed by her jaws. And Indomitable drags her away.

Owen looks back as Wrecksy let out a growl and turns to Claire.

"RUN!" She yelled.

Then the booth shook as Wrecksy roared.

"Go! Go, go!" Owen said.

They quickly got outside the booth as Indomitable lifts up Wrecksy and her lower teeth scratches the Rex's lower jaw as she roars. And then Indomitable overpowers Wrecksy and forces her to the ground and crushes the booth as everyone clears away from the battle. And Wrecksy lifts her head and roars.

The others quickly joined Claire and watched helplessly as Indomitable begins to approached Wrecksy on her side. She struggles to get up, and Indomitable got on all 4's and then placed her left hand on the Rex's neck and lets out a death growl. And then Wrecksy lets out a growl and limps her head.

And as Indomitable lowers her head to delivery the final blow, a sudden caw stopped her as she looks ahead. And then everyone turns as a 2nd as was heard. And they saw Blue and Amber still alive, and are charging towards Indomitable and the 2 Raptors screeched. And then Blue was the first to lunged as she leaps over the Rex's head and leaps pass The indominus' jaws and lands on her left thigh as Amber lunges onto her neck. Indomitable snaps her jaws but misses Blue, and the 2 Raptors begin their assault as she tries to reach them and knocks over a street light with her tail. Indomitable roars aggressively, and the Raptor's attack brought Wrecksy enough time to get to her feet and lunges and clamps her jaws on Indomitable's neck. The sudden surprise made her forced back as Wrecksy pushes her towards the side of a hotel. Blue quickly got out of the way and leaps onto the Rex's back as Amber got onto Indomitable's right leg as she hits wall breaking pieces off. Wrecksy then clamps down on the top of Indomitable's head as Blue leaps back onto her and attacked as Wrecksy twirls dragging Indomitable. Owen and the other quickly went inside the gift shop as a loud crash was heard. As they ran, they suddenly stopped when Blue was thrown off and crashed through the glass doors in front of them. Indomitable charges Wrecksy outside and Blue got back up and jumps. And the group to a beam of the building as Wrecksy's right foot stomps on a puddle. And then the 2 Raptors jumped off as Wrecksy pushes and forces Indomitable and she hits the side of the Margaritaville place. Wrecksy clamps down on Indomitable's neck as the part of the building comes down, and then Wrecksy threw her off her feet. Indomitable now has 3 metal rods stuck in her left shoulder, and she got up and then Blue and Amber charged and then leaped onto her face. And then Wrecksy swung her head over, and then turns Indomitable as she then bites down on her neck, and then the 2 Raptors were thrown off.

And then, Wrecksy rams Indomitable and then threw her aside as she hits the fence of the Lagoon. Indomitable growls and climbed to her feet and shook her head as Wrecksy backs up and Blue and Amber appeared. And then the 4 dinosaurs roared at each other as suddenly the Mosasaurus lunges from the depths with open jaws. And then clamps down on Indomitable's neck pulling her to her feet. The Mosasaurus bites down, and Indomitable placed a foot on the reptile trying to pull free from her set of teeth. But her grip was too strong, and then the Mosasaurus lets out a growl and clamps down hard on her neck. Causing Indomitable to squeal in pain, and then once having a firm grip. The Mosasaurus thrashed her tail, and then she begins to be dragged back into the water like a Saltwater Crocodile dragging a Kangaroo as Indomitable struggles to break free. And then she disappeared under the waves, and then the Mosasaur's tail flicks the water before disappearing under. And then there was ghostly moan as the shape of the Mosasaurus disappears underwater with her prize.

Everyone remained still in their spot, and glanced up.

And then Wrecksy, Blue and Amber turned to each other as Wrecksy growls. Blue takes a step back, and chatters. Wrecksy growls, and then briefly nods and then she turns away and walks away only leaving with a new set of scars and gets to life to fight another. And then Blue and Amber turned to the group.

Owen then steps out as the thuds from Wrecksy footsteps grew more distant.

Blue softly purrs and tilts her head, and then Owen slightly shook his head.

Blue lets out a friendly growl, and after a final glance. She begins to head out, but Amber just stood there unsure what to do.

And then Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy knew completely the moment has arrived.

"Go on, Amber." Martin said. "It's okay."

Amber made a friendly growl, and then joins Blue and the 2 chattered a bit. And then the 2 Raptors trotted way, and it appears that Amber has finally proven herself to Blue. And they group watched as they turned left and then disappeared into the night.

And one of them made one last screech.

* * *

In the Control Room, Lowery sighs.

And then he picks up a Sauropod figure, and held it. And then, he turns off his station and the screen. And then he begins to leave.


	15. It's a Small Jurassic World

The next morning, everyone was on the mainland. And they were all in a large hanger, as some were being treated from their wounds. And family members were desperately looking around for their other family members.

And Scott and Karen were among them as they looked around looking for Zach and Gray.

Wasn't long before Karen spotted them with Claire with a blanket over her and with the Wild Kratts team with them after making Zach and Gray new members of the Wild Kratts Kids group.

Karen gasped in relief of seeing her sons, and Scott saw them. And they begin to head over to them.

And soon, Claire noticed them.

"Boys, it's your parents." Claire said. "It's your parents. Come on, come on."

They got up, and then Gray hugged his mother as Scott hugged Zach.

"Are you okay?" Karen holding Gray.

Claire watched the reunion, but wasn't sure how Karen would act about yesterday. But then Karen then approached her, and the 2 sisters hugged each other.

"I'm so sorry." Claire said.

"Are you okay?" Karen asked as they parted and Claire nodded.

And then Karen went over, and hugged Zach.

And then, Claire glanced over to Owen nearby with an elderly man. And he soon saw her.

And then they approached each other.

"So, what do we do now?" Claire asked.

"Probably stick together." Owen said. "For survival."

And then Owen begins to walk, and then Claire smiled and then joins him and the 2 walked heading outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, 120 miles away as the early morning Sun rises over Isla Nublar.

And over at the Control Station, on the Helipad. Wrecksy has wandered over and walks onto the Helipad, and the sunlight reveals her scars as a set was between the old Raptor scars on her jaw and shoulder. And some of the new one overlapped with the old set on her shoulder.

And Wrecksy looks over upon the abandon park of Jurassic World. And then the greatest predator of all time, unleashes a thunderous roar.

* * *

 **Author's Story Trailer.**

A record disc lifts up, and then begins to play.

And Owen, Claire and the Wild Kratts were at a restaurant.

"So, uh, what are you dating like an account now or?" Owen asked.

"Owen." Claire said.

"Ventriloquist?" Owen asked.

"Stop it." Claire said knowing he's trying to be funny.

"You love a dummy."

"Oh, brother." Koki said.

"This is not why were here." Said Claire.

* * *

A plane flies over Isla Nublar.

And Owen looks out as the plane flies over the abandon gates of Jurassic World.

* * *

"I know why we're here." Owen said.

* * *

2 large truck drove on a trail, passing an old skeleton of an Ankylosaur.

 _"A rescue op."_

* * *

Hanger doors opened.

 _"Save the dinosaurs from an island that's about to explode."_

* * *

Owen looks over, and a volcano lets out an explosion.

* * *

"What could go wrong?" Owen asked.

"Blue and Amber are alive." Claire said.

* * *

A flashback shows Owen with Blue only a month old.

 _"You raised them."_

Owen scratches Blue's chin.

* * *

 _"Do these animals deserve the same protection given to other species?"_

A large truck pulls up on the abandon Main Street.

Everyone looks out as the ground shook.

 _"Or should they just be left to die?"_

A Brachiosaurus placed a foot down with a thud, and then bellows.

* * *

A meeting is being held in a courtroom.

"These creatures were here before us." Said Ian Malcolm.

* * *

Owen, Claire, Chris, Martin and Aviva opened a truck hauler trailer.

And reveals Wrecksy inside, and they looked at the sleeping giant.

 _"And if we're not careful."_

* * *

In a large containment level, one of the cages held a Stegosaurus.

And the crew looked out onto the burning landscape.

* * *

A mid sized predatory dinosaur appears from a tunnel.

And Claire, Franklin and the Wild Kratts backed up.

 _"They're gonna be here after."_

The Baryonyx then growls at them.

* * *

A herd of dinosaurs ran and 2 Pteranodons flew overhead as the volcano intense.

* * *

And Owen and the others ran as a large explosion triggers other fuel barrels to go off as they ran.

* * *

In the forest, Blue and Amber leaps from nowhere and lands on the old Jurassic Park tour car.

And Owen and Martin turned to them as they screeched.

"You know us." Owen holding his hand out.

They both held their hands out as the 2 Raptors calm down. And slowly brought their snouts closer to their hands.

But then suddenly, they both lashed out.

* * *

Mt, Sibo begins to erupts.

* * *

Owen and Martin came running out of the forest as some Compys ran near them.

"RUN!" Owen yelled.

Claire, Franklin and the other grew nervous.

"RUN!" Owen yelled again.

And then emerging from the trees and smoke, came a Pteranodon, 3 Gallimimus, a Stegosaurus and Apatosaurus.

2 Apatosaurus ran as the volcano let out an explosion.

The group ran as a lava bomb hits the ground near them.

Franklin and Jimmy got behind 2 large logs and a Gyrosphere on it's side and a Compsognathus rushed pass them. A Stegosaurus rams through the log on their right, and then a Triceratops rams through the log on the left. And an Ankylosaurus and 2 Gallimimus ran by on the right as 2 Apatosaurus ran by on the left.

Then suddenly, they were almost knocked off their feet when a passing Stegosaurus ran by and bumps the Gyrosphere.

A Carnotaurus roars at them.

And the Abelisaurid circles them as Claire and Franklin were inside the Gyrosphere and Owen and the Wild Kratts were trying to use it as a shield. And then the Carnotaur charges, but then from nowhere Wrecksy lunges and bites down of the smaller predator's neck. Owen and the Wild Kratts were shocked, and then having her left foot on the Carnotaur's neck, Wrecksy lifts up and then lets out a thunderous roar as the side of the mountain rips open releasing a massive eruption.

* * *

 _"Life cannot be contained."_

* * *

The herd of dinosaurs ran as a Pteranodon was forced to fly lower and narrowly avoids hitting a lava bomb.

* * *

 _"Life breaks free."_

* * *

The stampede continues as a Triceratops and Ankylosaurus ran, and a Galllimimus bumps into an Allosaurus. Almost knocking it off it's feet.

And Owen was behind them as an Ankylosaurus and Sinoceratops ran and a pyroclastic flow was behind them.

* * *

 _"Life..."_

* * *

The Allosaurus growls at Claire, and she looks at the Jurassic predator.

And then suddenly, a lava bomb crashes down right next to them. And the Allosaurus was thrown off it's feet and rolls across the ground.

* * *

 _"Finds a way."_

* * *

Dozens of dinosaurs ran as there was a 200 foot cliff, and some were standing at the edge and an unfortunate Ankylosaurus fell over the edge.

Claire and Franklin looked back as the wall of ash approaches Owen and an Ankylosaurus and Apatosaurus begins to disappear in it. And a few moments later, Owen disappears in it as well.

* * *

The wall of ash reaches the cliff, and then the Gyrosphere emerges through the cloud. And rolls over the edge, and the Wild Kratts were forced to jump

And they screamed as they fell.

And they fell into the water near a Sinoceratops swimming up for air. And then, a Stegosaurus, Gallimimus and Ankylosaurus crashed into the water. And a small fireball hits a The Gallimimus on the leg.

WILD

 **JURASSIC WORLD**

FALLEN KINGDOM


End file.
